La trampa
by Akiko Koori
Summary: Terminado: SLASH-Snape ha desaparecido. Mientras tanto un inteligente plan se va desarrollando en el Colegio, uno que quiere al niño que vivió en manos del Dark Lord.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**:  Esto, señores, es un slash.... Si para éstas alturas no sabes lo que es eso, déjame decirte que trata romances homosexuales, así que si no te gusta, mejor mantente al margen. Aclarado esto, iniciemos la historia.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

La trampa 

_Por Akiko_

Si había necesidad de pensar que la muerte debía tener un estado o lugar, este era el más idóneo.

Para empezar en el sitio hacía frío. Un frío espantoso que penetraba hasta el último de los huesos provocando pensar que se tomaba su tiempo para recorrer cada espacio que aun conservara el débil calor corporal. Sin embargo no era un frío que matase... y era curioso notarlo a cada queja audible que era emitida al mismo tiempo que sus pulmones le obligaban a jalar aire en una lucha constante por mantenerse con vida.

Por si el frío no fuera suficiente, también se sentía una pesada humedad. 

El aire estaba cargado de humedad, pero no podía definir el tipo... podría ser causada por el líquido que se escuchaba correr detrás de la pared que sostenía su cuerpo o de los desechos humanos que había captado durante las pocas veces que pudo reunir la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos. 

O también podía ser a causa del sudor de su cuerpo. Sudor afiebrado que se hacía acompañar por la seca sensación de su boca que se extendía por su garganta.

Y la sangre... 

El olor a sangre le golpeaba a cada momento que recuperaba la conciencia como si se tratara de un recordatorio de su precaria situación. Sangre que pudo ver mezclada entre masas corporales reducidas a jirones de carne putrefacta que lucían regadas en el suelo y se hacían acompañar de moscas cuyos zumbidos alteraban hasta al más ecuánime de los hombres.

Y lo cierto es que él no era uno de esos hombres.

Sin embargo su agotamiento físico y emocional era tal que no podía pensar de manera fría y calculada como lo hacía siempre. Solo era conciente del dolor y la pasividad de su cuerpo. 

Su realidad se había reducido a los ajustados grilletes que se cerraban en torno a sus muñecas abriendo ligeras heridas que comenzaban a humedecerse con su propia sangre.

Era conciente también del dolor que el hambre y la sed le provocaban.

¿Por qué no había muerto ya?

Cierto, sabía que tenía que ser un ejemplo a los demás. De esa manera nadie más se atrevería a traicionar al Dark Lord.

Sin embargo no era como lo había esperado... en su defecto no como lo había visto en ocasiones anteriores.

Generalmente el traidor era sometido a una interminable sesión de maldiciones en las que el actor principal era Lord Voldemort. Sesión, que por cierto, resultaba horrible y escabrosa a todos aquellos que le servían; cosa que les mostraba que no importaba que tan seguros se sintieran de haber tomado esa decisión, jamás estarían a la altura de la crueldad del hombre.

Y lo cierto es que ahí no había nadie... nadie con vida, al menos.

Así que... ¿a quién estaba sirviendo de ejemplo?

Aunque no la estaba pasando bien tampoco. Sus torturas podían parecer suaves a comparación de otras, en las que había participado, pero seguía con vida... Y ese estado le era recordado por cada célula que integraba su maltratado cuerpo.

En esa situación, sin que nadie supiera su ubicación... (y de todas  maneras no le podían salvar)... lo más piadoso era que le mataran.

Pero al parecer no era el plan.

Probablemente habría sido buena idea averiguar la naturaleza y el propósito de dicho plan, pero su actual situación no le dejaba muchas opciones de movimiento.

Y de todas maneras el objetivo lo tenía en claro:

... Acabar con la amenaza llamada Harry Potter... 


	2. El camino hacia Harry

**Capítulo uno: El camino hacia  Harry**

-No me parece adecuado, Albus –susurró McGonagall con tono preocupado sin dejar de mirar a la tercera persona que permanecía sin intervenir en la conversación. Se había citado a todos los profesores a una reunión urgente y ese muchacho era el resultado, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Informar la desaparición de uno de los profesores causaría mucho revuelo –Albus Dumbledore permanecía con las manos entrelazadas al frente de su barbilla y posó también sus ojos en el muchacho. –Las referencias de Madame Máxime le favorecen –dijo sin quitar su vista de él.

-Oui –dijo él simplemente.

Minerva miró al muchacho y se guardó su comentario. En realidad le parecía inapropiado suplantar a un profesor con alguien tan joven.

-Graduado con honores –enumeró Albus, obviamente para convencer a su subdirectora –Experto en la asignatura y ayudante del profesor de pociones en Beauxbatons.

-Oui –repitió el muchacho sin perder la serenidad. –Tengo entendido que sólo remplazaré a su profesor mientras resuelven la situación.

-Exactamente –dijo McGonagall con un gesto severo y sacó un papel para tendérselo. – Aquí esta su horario, señor Streng.

*          *          *

Era un sitio sucio y húmedo. Un lugar horrible donde no le gustaría estar.

No le era posible percibir el olor, pero estaba seguro de que sería putrefacto ya que en una de las esquinas le pareció ver sangre con... algo más.

Harry avanzó hacia una de las rejas y estiró la mano para tocar el hierro oxidado. A pesar de que eso no era una imagen que pudiera decir que fuera real, pudo sentir la humedad de la sangre fresca y los grumos de la sangre que ya estaba seca. La reja se abrió con un rechinido que habría llamado la atención de quien estuviera ahí, pero curiosamente nadie acudió.

Harry se cubrió la nariz a pesar de que no percibía los aromas y recorrió el lugar con sus ojos.

Horrible.

El sitio era en verdad horrible.

Entonces pudo ver algo más que le heló la sangre.

Había alguien ahí. Estaba atado con grilletes en la pared y por su estado podría decir que no la estaba pasando nada bien.

Pero... ¿quién?

Harry se acercó con sigilosos pasos sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Miedo.

Eso tenía que ser miedo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca pudo ver la túnica de terciopelo negro lo bastante raída para dejar ver la piel pálida sobre el abdomen, los brazos y parte de las caderas.

Un hombre, reconoció Harry. Un hombre adulto y delgado. Sus muñecas estaban ceñidas con fuerza y ya habían comenzado a sangrar.

Pero... ¿quién era?

Harry estiró una mano hacia los cabellos... Largos, sucios... negros...

-¿Harry?

La imagen comenzó a hacerse borrosa.

No.

"No me despierten" pensó desesperado al enredar sus dedos con el cabello negro.

-¡Harry!

¡No!

Solo un poco más. Solo tenía que levantar un poco más.

-¡¡Señor, Potter!!

Harry se sobresaltó de manera brusca y sintió que perdía el equilibrio cayendo irremediablemente en el suelo. Aturdido miró el lugar descubriendo que estaba en el aula de Transfiguraciones. Justo el sitio donde no debió dormirse.

El muchacho miró a Hermione, parecía apenada por no poder despertarlo antes de que lo sorprendiera la profesora McGonagall. Ron estaba del otro lado con una expresión no tan apenada, de hecho parecía querer reírse en cualquier momento, cosa que Harry no agradeció en absoluto.

Harry se incorporó acomodando la silla y miró a la profesora, ella abrió los labios, pero en ese momento se escuchó la campaña que interrumpía su clase.

-Cinco puntos menos –murmuró con bastante claridad y su gesto se tornó más severo –No querrán llegar tarde a su siguiente clase, así que apresúrense.

Harry agarró sus cosas y salió junto con sus amigos.

-¿Llegar tarde a la siguiente clase? –preguntó Ron fastidiado -¿Ya regresó Snape?

-Imagino que lo habrá dicho por eso –Hermione no le dio importancia y revisó unas notas en un pergamino bastante desgastado. –Lo más probable es que comience pidiendo la investigación de las pociones antiveneno.

Harry tragó en seco. Había olvidado por completo ese trabajo y a juzgar por el gemido que su amigo emitió no había sido el único.

-No me digas que no lo has hecho, Ron –la chica lo miró de manera suspicaz.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que se ausente por dos semanas –gruñó el chico –Cualquiera se acostumbra a no tener que hacer esas investigaciones absurdas.

El profesor Snape anunció su ausencia el ultimo día de hace tres semanas mientras se deleitaba viendo a los alumnos quemarse con una poción congelante. También fue ese día en que dejó un trabajo que, aseguró, revisaría muy minuciosamente.

-Esa investigación absurda, como tu la llamas –Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido –podría salvarte la vida.

-Lo que me salvará la vida es que Snape se halla olvidado que nos dejó ese trabajo –aseguró el pelirrojo –. En cualquier caso, Hermione, ¿podrías...?

-Ni se te ocurra –interrumpió la chica –Fue tu culpa no hacer la investigación a pesar de tener dos semanas.

Harry pensó que eso era su respuesta también y suspiró.

-Odio esta clase –murmuró por lo bajo arrastrando los pies.

-Odio compartir la clase –le secundó Ron con un tono de voz bastante resignado -,seguro nos bajaran bastantes puntos a cada uno por no hacer ese trabajo.

-¿Qué? –Hermione había estado ignorando las quejas de sus amigos, pero miró a Harry con algo que bien podría ser interpretado como reproche –Harry, ¿tampoco hiciste la investigación?

-Demasiados entrenamientos –se excusó el chico esperando apoyo de Ron.

-¡Este año debemos tener la copa en nuestra casa!

-Una copa no servirá para salvarles de Snape –dijo la chica molesta.

-¡¡Es más importante que Snape!! –dijo Ron escandalizado –De hecho cualquier cosa es más importante que él.

-Se tendrán bien merecido el castigo –declaró Hermione enarcando una ceja y penetrando hacia las mazmorras.

-No importa –desafió Ron -, mientras lo cumpla con Harry.

Pero Harry no creía que los fuera a castigar juntos. Y cuando penetró hacia el frío sitio algo le dijo que no serían castigados.

Snape no estaba.

Aun era temprano, pero todos los alumnos de Slytherin ya estaban en sus lugares, seguramente esperando a su profesor preferido. Sin embargo cada una de sus expresiones era una clara prueba de su descontento.

No era Snape quien hacía apuntes sobre el pesado escritorio. Se trataba de un hombre bastante joven cuya túnica azul marino parecía ofender gravemente el ambiente de la mazmorra. Su cabello negro estaba atado a un moño azul que a Harry se le antojó de lo más aristocrático y unos cuantos mechones le caían en la cara de manera... ¿elegante, quizás?

Aunque su piel si se asemejaba a la del profesor de pociones. A Harry le pareció terriblemente pálida. Las facciones, en cambio eran ridículamente bonitas y femeninas, aunque le quedó claro que se trataba de un hombre.

El  hombre revisó su reloj e hizo un gesto al levantarse y mirar a todos los estudiantes.

-Ernst Streng –dijo con voz clara y enérgica mientras comenzaba a caminar entre los pasillos con taconazos claros –Profesor Streng para ustedes –aclaró al momento que recogía una revista a una chica de Slytherin y la tiraba hasta el fuego a un lado de su escritorio con envidiable puntería –Mientras el profesor Snape no se encuentre tendrán que obedecerme –continuó y miró el arrogante gesto de Malfoy –Todos... –reiteró –Su único deber es aprender pociones... Yo decidiré si lo han hecho bien... Y no duden que revisaré hasta el más mísero detalle... ¿Hay algo que le parezca gracioso, señorita Brown?

Lavender se puso colorada y negó rápidamente.

-Bien –el muchacho regresó a un lado de escritorio -, tengo entendido que el profesor Snape les ha dejado una investigación... Empezaremos por eso... Y más vale que lo hallan hecho.

Cada palabra dicha por Hermione se repitió en la mente de Harry justo en el momento en que tuvo que pasar al frente a depositar su tarea. Al llegar levantó la mirada y notó un brillo en los ojos claros de su nuevo profesor.

Bastó la frase "No traigo mi investigación" para que el hombre se levantara haciendo un ademán negativo y lo mandara de regreso a su lugar con su puntuación disminuida y que Ron hiciera lo mismo no mejoró su humor.

A ambos les valió las practicas de quidditch.

-¡No podemos faltar en los entrenamientos! –exclamó Ron estando fuera del aula.

-Pero si pudiste faltar con la investigación –señaló Hermione –No te importaron las veces en que insistí para que ese trabajo estuviera terminado.

-¡¡Harry tampoco lo hizo!! –reclamó Ron.

-Al menos Harry tuvo la decencia de parecer interesado. –insistió ella.

-Es por que te has estado peleando conmigo –dijo el pelirrojo -¿No es así, Harry?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿Harry? –volvió a preguntar Ron.

-Harry, ¿estas bien? –Hermione le tocó el hombro.

El muchacho miró a sus amigos y se apresuró a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

Mencionarles que acababa de recordar el extraño sueño que tuvo a final de la clase de transformaciones no le pareció buena idea y les sonrió a ambos.

-Creo que si hacemos esa investigación podremos rescatar los entrenamientos, Ron. Hermione no tardó más de dos tardes en hacerlo.

Ron hizo una mueca a su amigo.

-Pero es que se trataba de Hermione –recordó como si la chica no estuviera presente.

-Debería ser más fácil –Harry encogió los hombros.

-Me hacía falta un poco más de burla, gracias Harry –ironizó la chica.

-Tiene sentido –intervino Ron antes de que Harry se disculpara. –No revisaremos todos los libros ni las variantes de cada antiveneno, así que podremos presentar un trabajo normal en un tiempo razonable.

-No se hacen trabajos normales en menos de quince minutos, Ron –dijo ella con tono regañón.

-¡Hagámoslo! –dijo el pelirrojo más animado y caminó por delante.

*          *          *

Harry Potter.

No se trataba de un niño tan especial académicamente como lo había esperado. De hecho era bastante... normal.

Y así le gustaría seguirlo considerando, pero la persona que había enfrentado a Lord Voldemort y seguía con vida para contarlo debía ser considerado especial.

Así que... ¿qué tenía Harry Potter de especial?

El muchacho recargó la espalda en la silla mirando el lugar. A su parecer era horrible. Libreros y estantes. Frasco aquí y allá. Frío.

Ernst sintió un vuelco en su corazón al ser conciente de ese frío horrible y  frunció el ceño al entender que no era una buena señal. Justo cuando estaba por preguntarse qué otro tipo de emociones prevalecían en su interior escuchó la puerta.

Ahí estaba.

-Adelante.

Harry entró con pasos suaves y silenciosos... justo como lo haría alguien acostumbrado a escapar a altas horas de la noche...  Oh, pero no era el caso... aunque Ernst hizo nota mental de recorrer los pasillos por las noches.

-Usted no quiere problemas conmigo, señor Potter –comenzó levantándose para mirar con cuidado. El chico se veía confundido... poco interesado, quizá...  Aunque no lo culpaba, bastantes problemas tenía Ernst al ser tan joven y maestro a la vez.

-Escuche, respecto a la investigación –comenzó Harry -, mi amigo Ron y yo ya estamos trabajando para entregarlo en la siguiente clase.

Oh, Ron... El buen amigo de Harry Potter. Ernst sonrió de manera encantadora invadiendo el espacio personal del chico y con una mano levantó la barbilla.

-Estoy seguro que ambos habrán aprendido la lección... –susurró con suavidad mirando cada rasgo en las facciones que luchaban por dejar de parecer infantiles. –Pero no es suficiente... Temo que no puedo levantar el castigo.

-¡Pero el entrenamiento es muy importante!

¿Entrenamiento?

Una vez que el castigo se levantara tendría que mirar también ahí.

... aunque...

Ernst retiró la mano y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta recargar las caderas contra el filo del escritorio.

-Podría considerar levantar el castigo...

Harry miró impresionado al profesor. Eso no habría ocurrido con Snape aunque se tratara de un juego en sí.

-¿Si?

-Bueno, señor, Potter. Como sabe acabo de llegar a esta escuela y desconozco de varios lugares... Así que usted se convertirá en mi guía...

-¿Qué hay de Ron?

-Estoy levantando el castigo de Weasley –declaró con ligereza –Deben escoger quien practica y quién no.

-¿Ron practica y yo lo guío a usted? –preguntó Harry -¿Qué clase de acuerdo es ese?

-El que aceptará si es que quiere que su amigo gane suficiente confianza para el partido contra Slytherin... Y debo agregar que el equipo de mi casa esta bastante confiado.

Harry torció la boca. Pensándolo bien no era mejor que Snape, aunque era cierto que Ron necesitaba ganar confianza y conocer el terreno desde el aire y no desde las gradas.

-Bien.

El profesor sonrió.

-Perfecto... Le haré saber los horarios de su compromiso.

Harry salió haciendo un ademán afirmativo.

Si. Estaría el pendiente del joven dorado. 

Los ojos cafés permanecieron fijos en la puerta por la que el joven acababa de salir y una retorcida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios delgados.

-¿Cuál es el camino para llegar a Harry Potter?

~ "Ya no se trata de un niño... Es joven ahora...." ~ se escuchó una tenebrosa voz que pareció hacer eco en cada pared de las mazmorras. 

-Los adolescentes son interesantes – completó el profesor girando para mirarse en un cristal opaco –Por más fantástico que parezca tiene que creer en el amor... 

~ "Tu le puedes hacer creer... "~

-Ambos podemos –siseó soltándose el cabello -... y él es lo suficiente ingenuo para ayudar... 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Arwen: Si, se trata de él... pero no le digas a nadie mas... shhhh. Gracias por leer y dejar mensaje.

Kathy: Yo también he visto pocos H/SS...  para colmo tardan en ser actualizados .  Respecto a tu pregunta no tendré en cuenta los aspectos del 5º libro por buenas razones... la primera es que no lo he leído... Y de todas maneras me parece que sale de contexto, mi intención es hacer algo con ligeros tintes eróticos (veamos si da resultado). La trampa ya ha empezado a desarrollarse. Besos y gracias.


	3. Unos labios con sabor amargo

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**:  Slash... 

**Notas de la autora:** Hum, bueno... para este capítulo recurriré a mi "amplio" conocimiento de francés... es decir... las tres palabras que sé... Cualquier corrección al traductor que estoy usando, será bienvenida.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Capítulo dos: Unos labios con sabor amargo.**

Frío.

El lugar estaba frío.

No podía definir de manera exacta el lugar por donde se filtraba el frío, pero podía sentirlo en cada molécula de su cuerpo de manera casi dolorosa. Y no podía decir que se tratara de un viento ya que el ambiente tenía algo extraño que sofocaba a un grado inexplicable. 

Y todo era percibido por él.

Eso fue lo primero que le hizo detenerse de manera brusca y el sonido de sus pasos dejaron de resonar por las paredes de piedra llenas de humedad.

¿Era normal que sintiera el frío aun en los sueños?

Sus ojos verdes se deslizaron por el pasillo que había elegido para caminar y vio los efectos que la humedad y el tiempo habían hecho con el oscuro sitio. Las piedras se veían en buen estado, pero sobre ella crecía una ligera vegetación que, a pesar de la continua humedad, parecía estar a punto de secarse. 

Pero no era todo. 

¿Eso de ahí era sangre?

Harry extendió una mano y tocó el hilo espeso que se deslizaba desde una abertura.

Le sorprendió sentir la textura del liquido y de nuevo se preguntó si era normal tener esa clase de sueño.

Bueno, si se trataba de un sueño ya era momento de despertar. Sabía que había algo más al final del pasillo, pero no quería verlo... No se sentía listo para ello.

Pero nada pasó.

¿Habría alguna forma de "salir" de ahí?

~ "Harry..." ~ 

Una voz.

El muchacho giró para observar el camino oscuro que había dejado a sus espaldas y frunció el ceño.

¿Era normal que una simple voz causara ese extraño escalofrío en su cuerpo?

-¿Quién es?

~ "¿Tan pronto te olvidas de mí" ~

¿Alguien conocido?

¿Quién?

Harry parpadeó al sentir una repentina brisa que se fue haciendo fuerte y levantó tierra y basura del suelo. Cerró los ojos por acto de reflejo y cruzó los brazos al frente como si pensara que se trataba de un ataque. Pero no fue así.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se descubrió en el primer lugar que soñó.

... Y ahí estaba ese hombre...

El hombre vestido de terciopelo negro... Aun atado a las sucias paredes con los restos humanos a sus pies.

~ "Es de noche, Harry... Puedes verlo ahora..." ~ dijo la voz con tono silbante.

Harry entendió.

Nadie estaba ahí para despertarlo. Y la verdad es que eso no le parecían buenas noticias.

Quería despertar... 

... sin embargo...

Harry se acercó con pasos suaves y silenciosos. 

_-*... __il a trahi le cercle foncé...*_  (1)

-¿Qué? - preguntó Harry y estiró una mano. De nuevo sintió cada ebra de cabello entre sus dedos y sintió la textura húmeda... ¿sería eso fiebre?... 

-*_Son mot n'est pas valeur, mais son âme me prendra vers le tí, Harry_.*  (2)

¿Quién?

¿Quién era la persona que estaba sobre esa pared?

La mano de Harry se posó en la mejilla y pudo sentir la frialdad de la piel... Los pómulos estaban un poco marcados y se sentía un poco la barba... pero...

... la piel era tan suave...

Harry encorbó la espalda para acercar la cara a la de esa persona y comenzó a levantar el cabello largo. Por alguna extraña razón sintió una emoción en su pecho que no podía explicar.

~"¿Es lo que quieres, Harry? ~

¿Quererlo?

Pero si no sabía de quién se trataba.

Harry apoyó la otra mano en la barbilla del hombre y comenzó a levantar lentamente. Apenas había  logrado ver un poco más de la pálida piel y la manera en que el cabello se alejó para dejar ver unos finos labios resecos, cuando un doloroso gemido le hizo retirar ambas manos y alejarse unos pasos.

La acción debió resultar absolutamente divertida a quien le estaba hablando ya que escuchó una carcajada resonar, haciendo eco por las paredes.

Una carcajada tenebrosa.

Algo que, sin embargo, solo le hizo enfadar.

"Es un sueño" se repitió mentalmente antes de soltar el primer insulto. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en esa persona y sintió un vuelco violento en su corazón.

¡Lo conocía!

Estaba seguro de que lo conocía a pesar de que no podía definir exactamente de quién se trataba.

La palidez de su piel, su cabello negro desordenado (ahora), el terciopelo que cubría su cuerpo y los labios a pesar de que estaban resecos.

-¿Profesor?

*          *          *

Había algo que en definitiva no le agradaba en ese nuevo profesor. No solo se trataba del sutil encanto que irradiaba y el ligero acento francés del que todas sus compañeras hablaban. 

Había algo... algo que no encajaba con el muchacho de cara bonita.

Algo... ¿oscuro?

Draco arrugó la nariz ante ese pensamiento justificándolo con las ridículas palabrerías de Blaise. Desde que el profesor llegó se levantaron rumores respecto a él, pero en su opinión los más ridículos eran los de Blaise, quien no se decidía respecto al joven ya que pasaba de ser un profesor de apariencia ridículamente "frágil" a "el peón perfecto".

Y la verdad es que para Draco solo era un joven con mucha suerte, después de todo estaba ocupando el lugar de Severus Snape, cosa que no le habría parecido posible tomando en cuenta las notables diferencias exteriores que ambos hombres tenían aunque el profesor Streng mostraba un carácter semejante.

Eso era lo que no le agradaba. Las semejanzas.

Draco se detuvo a mitad del pasillo e hizo una mueca de asco al ver a Potter sentado en una de las bancas que estaban acomodadas camino al campo de quidditch.

Hablando de cosas raras, Potter se veía bastante... extraño. 

Maldición, si las cosas seguían así terminaría pensando que se trataba de alguna clase de virus que no se había detectado del todo.

Aunque...

Draco retrocedió unos pasos hasta llegar tras un pilar... justo el que le cubría de la vista de Potter y desde donde podría observar con cuidado.

"¡No lo estoy observando!", se amonestó mentalmente.

Estudiando era una mejor palabra. Una más segura, al menos.

Bueno, Potter estaba... bastante distraído aun para notar el frío que estaba soplando desde alguna parte del sitio.

No. No parecía estar distraído... No a sus reflexiones al menos.

Y la verdad es que Draco jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

Parecía...

... ¿preocupado?...

¿Harry Potter preocupado?

Vaya, ¿alguien acababa de prohibir que el joven dorado exhibiera su magnifica personalidad de héroe?

Draco rió entre dientes. Eso sería espléndido.

Sin embargo no parecía ser eso. De hecho jamás había visto a Potter tan preocupado y tan... solo.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Usando por primera vez tu cerebro, Potter? –preguntó caminando con pasos seguros y se detuvo hasta estar detrás de él –No me extraña que se te dificulte, quizá es la primera vez que lo haces.

-Deberías intentarlo también, Malfoy... A menos que el eco que se escucha por los pasillos sea de tu cabeza.

Muy astuto, pero Draco no mostró estar ofendido.

-¿Y donde están tus amigos? ¿El pobretón Weasley y la sangre sucia por fin entendieron que no eres realmente importante?

-Deseaba estar solo –dijo Harry con molestia y  miró al rubio – y eso se aplica a todos.

-Bueno, debes entender que no todos satisfacen los deseos del gran Harry Potter. Y eso, desde luego, es una de las acciones que encaja a la perfección conmigo, Draco Malfoy.

-¿Pensaste una oración tan larga tu solito? –preguntó Harry fastidiado –Bravo... ¿Ahora puedes esfumarte, Malfoy?

-¿Qué es lo que preocupa al Gran Potter? ¿Se acabaron los problemas para que puedas resolverlos y lucirse como héroe?

-¿No tienes una vida propia de la que puedas hacerte cargo, Malfoy?

-Ahora que lo mencionas sí –Draco se dio la vuelta y casi chocó con el profesor Streng -... Señor...

-Haga el favor de atender sus intereses, señor Malfoy –dijo el hombre con educada frialdad –El señor Potter y yo tenemos que programar un castigo.

Draco frunció el ceño al momento que rodeaba al hombre. En definitiva había algo muy extraño ahí.  Algo que era palpable, pero que no se podía definir del todo.

Ernst miró interesado al rubio y frunció un poco el ceño. Nadie se metía el problemas por nada... y la verdad es que molestar sin público no parecía propio de un Malfoy, al que le encantaba mostrar superioridad.

-Creí que a los profesores se les mostraba el castillo antes de que iniciaran sus actividades –dijo Harry.

Ernst volteó a ver al chico.

-Espero que no halla olvidado que mi caso es... especial.

Harry arrugó la nariz. Hasta ese momento no se había preguntado lo que había llevado al director decidir traer un reemplazo para  el profesor Snape.

-Este lugar no se parece a Beauxbatons –señaló el hombre mirando el patio hasta detener las irises cafés en una de las banderillas del campo de quidditch.

-¿Es usted de ahí? –preguntó Harry –No tiene acento.

- Elle est l'une de mes qualités (3) –señaló el hombre con una sonrisa orgullosa y caminó asegurándose de que su túnica se moviera de manera armoniosa que, en opinión de Harry, era casi imposible lograr. –Tengo el lugar del profesor Snape por que estoy calificado para tenerlo... La pregunta es... –se acercó al chico y le levantó la barbilla con suavidad -¿Qué tan lejos llegaré?

-¿De qué esta hablando?

La verdad es que todo eso había salido de lo que Harry consideraba normal, en especial dentro de lo que tenía catalogado en el comportamiento de un maestro y un alumno.

No sabía mucho respecto a miradas seductoras ya que no había visto muchas, pero los ojos cafés del profesor Streng tenían una capacidad asombrosa para estar fijos en los suyos logrando que un escalofrío le recorriera lo largo de la columna vertebral hasta depositarse en la base de su cuello y transformar aquello en algo semejante a una alarma que no debería ser tomada a la ligera.

- À quoi vos lèvres savent-elles, Potier ? (4)

-¿Perdón?

La sonrisa que se delineó en los labios finos asustó a Harry. Le pareció tan familiar y a la vez tan aterradora que se alejó de los suaves dedos que sostenían su barbilla y puso su mejor gesto inocente para justificar el rubor que sintió en las mejillas junto con ese incómodo calor.

-Fascinante –susurró el profesor y sin darle oportunidad atrapó sus labios con un movimiento ágil.

Un calor maravilloso abarcó el pecho de Harry. Lento, suave, inesperado... A pesar de que no lo había sentido le parecía conocido. Las manos le maltrataban la piel de los hombros con una furia que le parecía en verdad conocida... No... *Conocido* no era la palabra adecuada para describir esa fuerza... Más bien se trataba de algo que ya esperaba. Algo que sabía que estaba ahí aunque jamás lo hubiese experimentado.

Harry pensó (cuando atinó en hacerlo) que todo eso era una absoluta locura. Estaban en un lugar al que cualquier estudiante o profesor podía acceder en cuanto el timbre anunciara el final de la clase y a pesar de eso podía detectar una parte de su mente a la que no le importaba.

Por más raro que pareciera ese beso podría ser lo que tanto había esperado.

¿Por qué?

~"Por que estás recibiendo lo que deseas" ~ dijo la voz que escuchó en sus sueños. Tenebrosa, pero tan lejana, que le pareció parte de una broma.

El beso se partió entonces. Harry bajó la cabeza para cubrir el rojizo de su cara hasta que fue consciente de un sabor amargo... Un sabor salado. Levantó la mirada verde y descubrió una herida en los labios del profesor del que emanaba un fino hilo de sangre. El profesor se tocó con la yema de los dedos y frunció el ceño.

-Después hablaremos de tu castigo? –susurró y se dio la vuelta caminando con grandes zancadas.

Harry frunció el ceño. 

¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso?

¿Y por qué dejó que pasara?

**Continuará...**

(1) Él ha traicionado el círculo oscuro.

(2) Su palabra no vale, pero su alma me llevará hacia tí, Harry.

_(3) Es una de mis cualidades  _

_(4) ¿A qué saben tus labios, Potter? _ 

Renialt Shirou: Espero que te siga resultando interesante con este capítulo. Gracias por tu tiempo.

Kathy: En lo personal espero que Ernst llegue a algo "significativo"  la primera cita XD. Oh, hay algo muy importante que me comentas y deseo aclarar... Aun no sé si este fic sea largo, por lo que no puedo decir que abarque todo el año escolar... La idea es que solo abarque un mes o dos a lo mucho. 

Burbujita: Que bueno que te ha gustado lo poco que va del fic. A lo mejor tus sospechas son correctas y este profesor nuevo no nos da muchas sorpresas, espero que no sea tan obvia su naturaleza. Y como puedes notar, Harry sigue teniendo ese sueño... 


	4. Una herida en los labios, una fisura en ...

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**:  Slash... 

**Capítulo tres: Una herida en los labios, una fisura en la jaula.**

-Es asqueroso –bufó Ron al momento de levantar el cucharón y ver que la sustancia resbalaba por el metal dejando ver su viscosidad verdosa y esos extraños grumos amarillos que asemejaban pus. Además desprendía un olor horrible -¿En serio esto es capaz de salvar la vida de alguien?

-De acuerdo a este libro es el antiveneno más potente –murmuró Harry con el libro en cuestión en las manos.

Hermione se los había buscado para ayudarles a terminar con el trabajo que dejaron pendiente. Claro que Ron habría esperado que el castigo se les levantara a los dos con el trabajo que estaban realizando, pero en cuanto supo que Harry tendría que cumplir con una actividad extra se quejó, aunque eso no le sirvió.

En lo personal no le gustaba hablar del castigo. No cuando tendría que cumplirlo para el profesor Streng. Había hecho imposibles por olvidar el episodio ocurrido la tarde anterior... Incluso se había preocupado por cumplir la mayoría de los trabajos, pero la escena se repetía una y otra vez a pesar de que estaba seguro de que su mente permanecía lo suficiente ocupada en otras cosas.

No quería recordarlo.

... pero...

No quería olvidarlo.

Y era tan contradictorio tener ambos deseos en su interior, que simplemente no le apetecía analizarlo.

No quería saber lo que estaba pasado por que tenía la seguridad de que no tendría resultados agradables. Aunque tampoco había definido lo que resultaba "agradable" en todo eso, en especial cuando su mente le hacía recordar la delicia de cada movimiento sobre sus labios y la rudeza, aun a través de la tela de la túnica.

"¡Basta, Harry Potter!" se amonestó y concentró su atención en la lectura.

-Escucha esto: –dijo a Ron –Se le considera un antídoto para todo tipo de venenos y heridas realizadas con plantas peligrosas o mordeduras de criaturas mágicas especiales. Además se le puede untar en heridas infectadas y acelerar la cicatrización en carne viva.

-¿En serio "eso" puede untarse? –Ron volvió a levantar el cucharón e hizo una mueca de asco –Espero no tener que recurrir a algo tan asqueroso.

-Podría salvarte en un caso extremo –comentó Hermione, quien iba entrando y cargaba un libro –Si recibes una herida en un lugar donde no halla ingredientes para hacer una "cura convencional" se puede acudir a esta poción... Por ejemplo: en cualquier lugar es posible encontrar excremento de...

-Entendí el punto, Hermione –interrumpió Ron con algo de brusquedad y corrió hacia el estante de los ingredientes con la excusa de que hacía falta "algo".

-Creo que no usaría esta poción aun si fuera el último recurso –dijo Harry con algo de comprensión tras percibir el pestilente olor que comenzaba a emanar del caldero.

-Espero que jamás esté en esas condiciones –dijo Hermione –Por cierto, Harry, el profesor Streng me pidió que te diera esto –extendió un pedazo de pergamino perfectamente doblado.

Harry suspiró. Justo cuando se había propuesto olvidarse de ese nombre llegaba su mejor amiga con un recado de él. 

Algo resignado tomó el royo y soltó el listón azul para leer la breve nota que se encontraba escrita con perfecta caligrafía.

A las 8:00 p.m. camino a la sala común de Slytherin. No llegue tarde.

Profesor Streng.

-El profesor Streng es muy amable en permitirles utilizar las mazmorras para realizar su investigación –dijo Hermione observando el sitio –Conversamos un poco respecto a mi trabajo. Intente convencerlo para que me permitiera ayudarles, pero me dijo que tenían el interés suficiente para hacerlo solos.

-No entiendo de qué vale ya que Harry no entrenará –dijo Ron apareciendo sin nada en las manos –Tendría que levantar ambos castigos.

-Ya hablamos de eso, Ron –Hermione lo miró con advertencia.

-Si –concedió el pelirrojo -, pero de nada vale hablar contigo si terminas teniendo la razón.

La chica hizo un gesto de exasperación.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, Harry hizo esto para que pudieras adecuarte al equipo... no tiene nada de malo que falte a los entrenamientos hasta el partido, ya que es bueno.

La verdad es que Harry comenzaba a dudar que eso fuera buena idea. En especial cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la extensión de la columna vertebral.

¿No habría manera de convencer al profesor Streng para que le cambiara el castigo?

Lavar todos los baños del castillo, por ejemplo.

Empezaba a pensar que era menos riesgoso.

... Sin embargo era aun más riesgoso "convencer" al joven profesor...

En especial por que a Harry se le ocurrió una "forma" que le hizo enrojecer de manera violenta.

-¿Ocurre algo, Harry? –preguntó Hermione al notar algo de ese rubor.

-Nada –respondió el chico con rapidez. Quizá con demasiada. -¿Cuánta caducidad tiene esta poción? –preguntó revisando párrafos adelantados en el texto y silbó -¿un mes? ¿Qué la conserva tanto?

-Las escamas de Sirena –respondió Hermione, aparentemente contenta por que su amigo se interesara en el tema –En algunos textos explica que cuando una escama se desprende suele llevar un poco de sangre de la criatura, así que se conserva de manera magnífica aun a temperatura ambiental.

-Imagino que un Auror tendría que llevar algo así todo el tiempo –dijo Ron terminando de hacer apuntes -¡Listo! Me parece que con esto será suficiente, ¿Has terminado Harry?

-Un momento –respondió el chico anotando lo que Hermione acababa de explicarle –Bien.

-Lo llevaré ahora mismo –Ron parecía más confiado. –Entre más pronto le enseñes el castillo al profesor Streng, más pronto nos acompañarás en el entrenamiento.

Harry suspiró.

Las palabras de su amigo no podían ser más ciertas.

¿El profesor Streng aceptaría que le trazara un mapa?

"No hay por donde huir" pensó con resignación y cerró el libro.

*          *          *

-Adelante, Ernst. Te estaba esperando.

El profesor de pociones terminó de penetrar la oficina de Albus Dumbledore y miró con cortes interés la decoración del lugar.

Horrible. Tanto poder para nada.

-¿Me mando llamar? –dijo con educación.

-Ponte cómodo, Ernst... ¿Gustas una taza de te?

-No se moleste director –rechazó el hombre empezando a sentirse incomodo y pensó que era prudente comenzar a preguntarse la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar.

-Evita las formalidades conmigo, Ernst... me hace sentir aun más viejo de lo que estoy.

El joven enarcó una ceja e hizo un respetuoso ademán afirmativo.

-He recibido comentarios agradables de tu trabajo... Si las circunstancias fueran otras pensaría seriamente en conservarte como profesor de pociones.

-¿Aun no hay noticias del profesor Snape?

-Trabajamos en su búsqueda. 

Ernst desvió la mirada de aquellos bonachones azules incapaz de soportar tanta inconcordancia en todo lo que armaba el conjunto. Aunque un pensamiento con algo de humor le recordó que ya debería estar acostumbrado.

-Espero que a su regreso no encuentre dificultades con los conocimientos de los alumnos.

-Precisamente de eso quiero hablarte – dijo Albus con una sonrisa –Los chicos están muy contentos con tu trabajo.

-Hago mi mejor esfuerzo – murmuró él sin encontrar lo relevante en el comentario para estar en la oficina.

-Sin embargo el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor ha venido a manifestar su inconformidad.

Oh. Ahora le quedaba claro a Ernst. 

-Opino que los *correctivos* deben ser aplicados para surtir un efecto favorecedor al aprovechamiento del estudiante –dijo a Albus –Y de cualquier manera... he escuchado que el señor Potter tiene una admirable capacidad para el deporte, así que no le afectara faltar a los entrenamientos.

-Un entrenamiento – corrigió el profesor.

-¿Perdón?

-El partido será en un mes... No pueden tener muchas reuniones para entrenar en ese tiempo y Minerva ha insistido en procurar la igualdad para todos los equipos.

-Entiendo –Ernst entrelazó las manos -¿Hay algo más que le preocupe?

-Adelante, Ernst... puedes retirarte.

El hombre se levantó ignorando la mirada azul posada en sus labios, pero al pasar por un pulido cristal sobre una foto se detuvo con brusquedad.

Una herida.

Él se tocó la pequeña fisura roja y frunció el ceño.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y lo peor es que no podía arreglarlas desde... donde estaba.

*          *          *

-¿De visita, Potter?

Harry torció los labios deseando que algo desapareciera a Malfoy.

Claro que había esperado unas "cuantas" burlas al estar justo en el paso de la sala común de Slytherin, y había pensado que podría soportarlo. Pero no una de Draco Malfoy... No cuando tenía la mente ocupada en las formas posibles para no mostrar demasiada importancia a cierto... beso.

-No verás mucho de mí, Malfoy –respondió.

-Nunca he visto *mucho* de ti, Potter.

Varios alumnos de Slytherin rieron ante el comentario. Pero fue la mirada atenta de Blaise Zabini la que molestó a Harry.

El joven se acercó hasta estar a un lado de Draco y sonrió.

-¿Alguien te ha hecho un regalo, Potter?

-¿Qué? –preguntaron Draco y Harry a la vez. Draco en especial por que no se lo esperaba.

Blaise torció aun más los labios y sin aclarar nada se retiró.

-Debe ser una *admirable cualidad* de los Slytherins –ironizó Harry.

Malfoy pareció querer responder a eso, sin embargo el repentino silencio de sus compañeros le advirtieron que era mejor no hacerlo. Y cuanta razón tuvo.

Ernst se detuvo frente al muchacho que le esperaba y miró al resto de manera inquisidora.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? –preguntó con su fría educación.

Los jóvenes siguieron con su camino. Draco frunció el ceño al notar la fuerza de su voz a pesar de la suavidad y de nuevo odió hacer relación con las semejanzas. Así que levantó la barbilla y caminó hacia la sala común procurando no percibir nada más... aunque esa herida en el labio del profesor era imposible de no ver.

De hecho fue lo primero que Harry vio y un rubor le tiñó las mejillas al momento que desvió los ojos verdes hacia una de las paredes.

-Acompáñeme, Potter, tengo que darle información reciente.

¿Información reciente?

Harry siguió al profesor con algo de pesar.

¿No podían comenzar con ese recorrido para acabar de una buena vez?

El Gryffindor suspiró y caminó de manera pesada detrás del profesor.

La oficina del profesor Snape había sido adecuada de manera provisional para que Ernst la usara el tiempo "necesario". La mayoría de los libros estaban a su disposición, a excepción de aquellos que estaban en su habitación. De hecho solamente todo lo que se encontraba en la habitación del desaparecido profesor, estaba fuera del alcance del hombre que ocupaba su lugar.

Así que cuando Harry entró pudo ver montones de libros regados por la mayoría de los sitios que antes estuvieron pulcramente ordenados, la mayoría abiertos y con algunos señalamientos. Sobre el escritorio había pergaminos acompañados de un tintero y se veía una pluma colocada de manera descuidada.

"Perfecto, Harry, ahora te fijas en cualquier tontería" se reprendió tras regresar la vista al profesor, quien tenía un tinte de burla en su cara.

-Le alegrará saber que no debe faltar a todos los entrenamientos – comenzó el profesor mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello negro –Su *maravillosa* fama es suficiente para doblegar la decisión de un profesor, aun si es por su propio bien.

La verdad es que a Harry no le gustó escuchar eso y se sintió culpable ante la acusación. De pronto se había sentido reprendido por el propio profesor Snape. El cinismo y la burla parecían ser la misma... pero en especial pudo percibir el mismo desprecio ante la *supuesta* forma en la que utilizaba su fama para seguir rompiendo las reglas.

-No necesito un trato especial –dijo entonces con molestia. 

Ernst enarcó una ceja y entrelazó las manos sobre el escritorio. Su mirada parecía más brillante que de costumbre. Más... sensual.

-¿En serio? –preguntó entonces con su firme voz y sonrió. El gesto le costó abrió aun más la herida de sus labios y de ella brotó un poco de sangre –Pero a mi no me lo parece...

-¿Profesor?

-Harry Potter necesita un trato especial –dijo levantándose para caminar hacia él de manera suave.

Harry miraba la herida sangrante de manera hinoptizante sin poder retirar la vista hasta que se dio cuenta que lo tenía cerca. Dolorosamente cerca.

Demonios.

¿No era lo que se había recomendado evitar desde la ultima vez que supo lo que  una distancia así podía permitir?

La herida continuaba sangrando. De pronto la mirada café de llenó de una tristeza que lucía extraña con ese brillo de absoluto anhelo.

Harry sintió un hormigueo en la piel que no pudo controlar a pesar que frotó sus manos y apretó los labios.

-¿No me dejarás salir, Harry? –preguntó el profesor –La fisura por donde se filtra la luz es muy pequeña para mí... no puedo escapar...

-¿Profesor? –insistió el muchacho dando un paso hacia atrás, pero las manos del hombre le atraparon los hombros y lo acercaron contra su pecho.

El sabor metálico de la sangre llenó cada uno de los sentidos de Harry y de pronto le pareció entender cada una de sus palabras. Había angustia en ese beso... Angustia y deseo reprimido.

El profesor se separó y acarició la suave mejilla del muchacho.

_-*_ _Beau... * (1) -_susurró y se alejó –Ya puede retirarse, señor Potter.

Cuando la puerta de la oficina se cerró Ernst frunció el ceño y se tocó la herida húmeda del labio.

-Escapé –murmuró.

~ "_No por mucho tiempo, Ernst_"~

Ernst desvió la vista hacia la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana y sonrió.

-Escapé –repitió –No volverás a atraparme...

Continuará... 

(1) Hermoso...

Kathy: Bueno, es interesante la observación que haces... de hecho me gusta la manera cómo la expresas. Ya veremos en capítulos siguientes lo que se va aclarando. Gracias por tu tiempo y cuídate.

Malaki: Que bueno que te ha gustado esta idea. Y no te preocupes, este fic llegará al final. Aun no sé si se alargue mucho... espero que no, los fics largos se me dificultan (bueno, dificultades ya tengo). Muchas gracias por el mensaje. 

Burbujita: El capítulo anterior también me gustó... mmm... los besos me gustan. A ver si un día me platicas alguna de tus conclusiones... quizá me ayuden un poco. Besos y cuídate.


	5. Caído

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**:  Slash... 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Capitulo cuatro: Caído**

Frío.

El frío era espantoso.

Seguramente el clima estaba cambiando. Y la verdad es que no esperaba sobrevivir el invierno en esas condiciones.

Perfecto. De esa manera dejaría de sufrir por las heridas infectadas y la carne entumecida.

-Severus...

Habría sido prudente levantar la cabeza para mirar al dueño de esa voz, pero estaba cansado. Muy cansado.

Una mano se posó en su frente levantando un poco.

-Para ser la clave del éxito esta muy *maltratado* -dijo alguien más con frío cinismo. Un tono demasiado conocido a Severus.

-No viniste aquí a criticar, Malfoy.

-No voy a acercarme a él -replicó el hombre rubio con repulsión. -Encárgate tu, Pettigrew.

-Nuestro señor dijo que...

-... Que te acompañara a la celda -dijo Malfoy -Ya estoy aquí, el resto te corresponde.

Peter gruñó y abrió el primero de los grilletes, lo que provocó que el cuerpo contra la pared cediera y tuvo que sostenerlo. En realidad no habría esperado hacer algo así y se sintió extraño, pero era la orden. Al abrir el segundo grillete lanzó un gemido y se las arregló para arrastrar el maltratado cuerpo hasta una esquina donde estaba un colchón derruido y sucio.

-Si pasa el invierno me sorprenderá en verdad -comentó Peter acercándose un cubo con agua junto con un trapo para comenzar a limpiar una de las feas heridas.

-A mi me sorprende ya -ironizó Lucius -Es el "arma secreta" de nuestro señor y esta aquí... en una asquerosa celda.

Y la verdad es que Lucius no podía entenderlo. Cada que miraba el maltratado cuerpo se preguntaba más la idea que la retorcida mente de su señor había tenido esta vez. Eso si. No tenía duda de que era un buen plan...

-Quizá Severus no cooperó -dijo Peter  haciendo una desagradable mueca al encontrarse con una herida horrible y pasó el trapo húmedo por ella ignorando el gemido de dolor que emanó del cuerpo maltratado.

Las heridas habían sido bastante difíciles de tratar, pero lo más curioso fue no obtener una reacción que pudiera ser calificada como normal en Severus. De vez en cuando dejaba escapar un gemido lastimero, pero la mayoría del tiempo se mantuvo quieto y débil. Si no fuera por el lento movimiento de su pecho al respirar, Peter juraría que estaba muerto, ya que hasta el pulso le parecía insuficiente para mantenerlo con vida.

Peter parpadeó un poco al humedecer un poco los labios del hombre con un paño y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba en verdad mal con él.

-¿Aun no despierta? -preguntó Lucius con desprecio.

-No lo hará.

-¿Se esta muriendo?

-No comprendo la magnitud del hechizo, pero me parece que no es algo convencional, aun en las artes oscuras...

*           *            *

_Lady Meer_ emergió hasta una roca y acomodó su cuerpo sobre la superficie irregular. Su cabello blanco le cubrió la piel escamosa en gran parte de la extensión de los hombros y sus manos toscas acudieron a acomodarlo con gentileza.

El sonido de unos pasos suaves le hicieron levantar la mirada hacia la oscuridad que los árboles brindaban y dedicó una sonrisa al detectar la naturaleza de la magia que ese ser poseía.

-¿De nuevo dificultades, Albus? - preguntó

El anciano se acercó un poco y se puso cómodo. Del interior de su túnica extrajo un dulce y ofreció uno a la criatura, quien lo rechazó con educación. Si dar importancia a eso, comenzó a desenvolver el dulce y lo guió hasta su boca.

-Severus Snape ha desaparecido. -dijo finalmente -Hemos buscado por todos lados, pero no hay manera de saber un lugar acercado al que se encuentra... Y recordé el espejo...

-El espejo de la Sirena Ether Mistick -aceptó _Lady Meer _-Es una herencia única, Albus... Y sólo puede ser usada por su heredera... Pero la noticia le afectará, Albus... Le afectará mucho.

-Me parece que más le afectará no hacer nada por su amigo, _Lady Meer_. -señaló Albus con tranquilidad.

La criatura apretó sus labios haciendo aun más tosca su expresión y miró al hombre con algo muy parecido a la exasperación.

-En toda guerra es necesario hacer sacrificios...

-No en una donde este participando yo, _Lady Meer _-contradijo Albus con educación.

-¿Prefieres perderla a ella? -preguntó la criatura -La Sirena no se ha recuperado. Para mostrarte las imagenes donde Snape esté, debe verlas también... y no sabemos si ese hombre se encuentre con vida aun, Albus... Por lo menos debes indagar eso... Asegurate de que el hombre esta vivo y yo veré la manera para que el espejo de Mistick sea usado por su heredera.

*           *            *

-¡Fantástico! -Ron mordió una tostada con mermelada.

-Me parece extraño -murmuró Hermione levantando la mirada del libro que había estado leyendo desde el día anterior.

-El profesor Dumbledore se lo pidió -explicó Harry.

-Esta claro que quiere un buen desempeño en nuestro equipo -alabó Ron.

-No eso -corrigió Hermione -El profesor Streng no ha tenido acercamiento con ningún otro alumno.

Harry intentó no sonrojarse al pensar en lo que implicaba un "acercamiento" con el actual profesor de pociones.

-Es joven -señaló Ron -debe estar maravillado por la fama que Harry tiene.

"No me lo parece" pensó Harry sin querer y torció los labios.

-Eso es ridículo -espetó Hermione.

-Esta bien -concedió Ron -quizá exageré un poco. Aunque hay que admitir, Harry, que el profesor Streng abusa un poco de ti en cada clase. Eres el primero que debe contestar, ayudas a repartir ingredientes de último momento, auxilias a Neville... ¿El maestro no ha notado que eres un desastre en pociones?

-Es a lo que me refiero -dijo la chica.

Aunque a Ron se le había olvidado mencionar el hecho de que con el profesor Streg si aprendía "algo", cosa que lo hacía apto para hacer todo eso.

-Quizá sea un caso semejante al de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Harry se estremeció. No es que le gustara el trato del profesor Streng, pero lo prefería sobre el que tuvo con Gilderoy Lockhart.

-En ese caso espero que se le acabe -suspiró Harry -No me gusta llamar tanto la atención.

Lo cierto es que la atención ya estaba llamando. La mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin le miraban con acidez como si fuera el culpable de que el profesor (jefe suplente de su casa) le tuviera, en su opinión, tantas consideraciones. Y era curioso molestarlos aunque no se lo hubiese propuesto, en especial por que muy en el fondo lo disfrutaba. La sensación de poder sobre una casa tan "difícil" como esa podría llegar a ser maravillosa si no se manejaba cuidadosamente... Y lo que Harry menos quería era más problemas... en especial si se relacionaban con el joven profesor.

Pero es que había algo horrorosamente familiar en Streng. La brutal manera con que apretaba la carne de sus brazos y lo hacía parecer la caricia más exótica y exitante. Su forma de morder los labios sin hacer una lesión visible, pero capaz de lastimar y arrancar un gemido mezclando el dolor y el placer. Su peso corporal aplastando de manera dominante y primitiva...

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Esa no era la manera más sana para pensar en un profesor, ¿verdad? En especial por que era el primero que se atrevía a mostrarle ese lado de la vida humana... En definitiva no tenía con quién compararlo, pero seguía insistiendo que todo le parecía simplemente familiar.

*           *            *

Si existía un ser capaz de entender y manejar las artes oscuras con envidiable maestría y tenía el valor de darse a conocer ese era Lord Voldemort.

Tan misterioso como el hecho de que estuviera "vivo". Tan peligroso como cada mal en el mundo mágico... Inteligente al usar las ambiciones de muchos magos a su favor y al plantar el terror en el resto. Tanto terror que nadie se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre, aun ahora, en el que se _suponía_, estaba muerto.

Aunque eso no era lo que ocupaba la mente del ser malvado. Si alguien le estuviera viendo podría saber que estaba preocupado... Preocupado y sumamente molesto.

No bastanba con que hubiese perdido recientemente la oportunidad de inmortalizarse, ahora también perdía su arma secreta... Y eso era justo lo que tenía que resolver... ¿por qué había pedido el control de esa persona?

El ser oscuros levantó su mirada al ver que unos de sus más fieles sirvientes atravesaba la puerta haciendo una educada inclinación de cabeza.

-Sus ordenes han sido cumplidas, _Milord_.

Justo como siempre debería ser. Voldemort se acercó y caminó para atravesar el salón principal del castillo acompañado de su sirviente.

-¿Muchas heridas, Malfoy? -preguntó la horrenda voz.

-Nada que no podamos resolver -dijo el hombre con tranquilidad -Pettigrew se encargó de limpiarlas con cuidado...

Voldemort sonrió.

-Eso lo mantendrá con "vida" más tiempo -siseó -Pero no es lo que me importa ahora... debo conversar con alguien más. Vete.

Malfoy frunció el ceño debajo de la máscara blanca y obedeció consciente de que no se enteraría de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Así que decidió retirarse.

Voldemort caminó hasta descender a uno de los calabozoz, justo donde había instalado accesorios para realizar pociones y distintos hechizos más. En las paredes se veían varios libreros provicionales en donde estaban acomodados diversos tomos viejos y humedecidos por las paredes. En el centro del lugar estaba colocado una lámpara antigua y oxidada... Detrás de los cristales se podía apreciar un débil resplandor blanco. Justo lo que estaba buscando.

Voldemort extendió las manos rodeando el sitio donde estaba encerrada la tenue luz y murmuró unas palabras provocando que un ligero temblor se sintiera en el lugar.

_*... __Je suis libre ...* (1)_

El ser malvado rió. Si, ya había escuchado esa bobada antes... Justo en el momento en que provó los labios del joven, aun a través de ese cuerpo.

Pero...

... nadie escapaba del Dark Lord... Mucho menos él....

Le había costado mucho trabajo *obtenerlo* y no pensaba perderlo así de fácil.

_~ "Regresa a mí... Me perteneces" ~___

Una orden. Una que nadie de sus mortífagos se atreverían a desobedecer, pero esa persona no estaba bajo sus ordenes a pesar de que estuvo bajo su poder y se atrevió a emitir esa risa refrescante que nadie de sus _marionetas_ podría emitir, aun estando a salvo.

Voldemort frunció el ceño.

_~"Lo mataré... Mataré al profesor..."~_

_*Oui... __Et il n'importe pas à moi...* (2)_

Resultaba osado que le diera esa respuesta aun sabiendo todo el poder que tenía para hacerle daño. Era simplemente estúpido, ya que no bastarían las millas que los separaban para hacerle una herida mortal y dolorosa para enseñarle de nueva cuenta quién era el amo.

_*Plus vous pouvez n'attraper à moi * (3)_

Voldemort murmuró una maldición. Suave a comparación de las que usaba a menudo, pero justo la que requería para enseñar una lección a ese tonto... Justo la que todos notarían y a la que no podría responder... Justo la que le causaría dolor y le daría oportunidad de tomar control de ese cuerpo el tiempo exacto para la siguiente fase de su plan.

Si... Todo por realizar sus ambiciones al fin.__

_~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~_

**Notas de la autora:** Ya saben, la escritora no sabe Francés... cualquier corrección es bienvenida...

Lady Meer aparece en otro de mis fics "Junto a tu recuerdo", cuando ella habla del espejo se refiere al que Debbie usa para ver a Voldemort desde su despacho.

_(1) ... Soy libre...._

_(2) Si... Y no me importa..._

_(3) Ya no puedes atraparme..._

Kathy: Tienes una teoría muy acercada. No hablare mucho de ella para no arruinar la sorpresa a los demás y a ti. El lado por el que los personajes trabajan es punto y aparte, en especial por sus intereses personales. 

Malaki: Si bueno, el revolver las ideas es uno de mis defectos. Pero no te preocupes, conforme avancen los capítulos se irán entendiendo las cosas. En especial las que te tienen confundido.


	6. En sus manos

**Capítulo cinco: En sus manos**

Minerva pudo escuchar los pasos firmes provenientes de los pasillos y frunció el ceño colocando una pluma a mitad del libro que estaba leyendo. Se levantó y miró a sus alumnos con una advertencia antes de asomarse por la puerta.

-Debería estar en clase, profesor Streng -dijo con gesto regañón.

-Mis alumnos no me extrañarán -respondió él con voz grave y pareció estar a punto de pasar por un lado de la profesora, pero se detuvo y la miró -¿Hay alguna manera de "meter" algo donde no pertenece?

-¿Perdón? -preguntó la mujer -Debe ser más claro, profesor.

-Es pedir demasiado -susurró él y se dispuso a continuar con su camino.

-¿Tiene algún problema, profesor? -preguntó Minerva tocándole el hombro, sin embargo el giro violento que el hombre realizó y el manotazo la alejó de manera brusca. -¡¿Profesor?!

Ernst levantó la mirada hacia la sorprendida mujer y apretó los labios.

-Discúlpeme, profesora McGonagall -borbotó antes de volver a caminar con rapidez mientras se tocaba el hombro.

Minerva enarcó una ceja. Eso, a su parecer, era un comportamiento bastante extraño. La mujer giró para volver a su clase, pero sintió una extraña humedad en su mano. Por instinto miró la palma de su mano y la verdad es que lo que vio fue aun más extraño que el comportamiento del joven profesor.

... sangre...

Minerva frotó la sustancia entre sus dedos y la acercó a su nariz.

En definitiva se trataba de sangre.

La profesora se planteó la posibilidad de seguirlo para obtener información al respecto, pero un repentino bullicio en el interior de su aula le hizo cambiar de opinión y regresó a toda velocidad.

-¡Todos en orden! -bramó con energía al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia su escritorio - Señorita Granger.

Hermione levantó la mirada de los apuntes que había estado haciendo y tras notar la curiosa  mirada de sus dos amigos se acercó hasta el escritorio en donde la profesora hacía una nota apresurada.

-¿Si, profesora McGonagall?

-Lleve esta nota a Madame Pomfrey –pidió Minerva haciendo una última anotación –Se quedará el tiempo necesario para ayudar y me mantendrá informada de lo que ocurra.

La chica parpadeó algo confundida, pero no preguntó nada al tomar la nota y salir del aula directo a donde estaba ubicada la enfermería. Justo al entregar la nota Hermione notó un gesto desaprobatorio en la enfermera, quien se acercó a la chimenea con rapidez.

-Profesor Streng, a la enfermería –exclamó con energía.

Un chispazo acompañado de un sonido estridente se hizo presente en la chimenea al mismo tiempo que el profesor se hizo presente.

El joven miró el lugar como si esperase ver que algo se estaba quemando, pero al posar los ojos en Hermione (quien no parecía estar herida de gravedad) se limitó a mirar a la enfermera de manera interrogante.

-Siéntese y descúbrase el hombro –ordenó Madame Pomfrey caminando hacia un closet del que sacó unas mantas limpias y un frasco con líquido verdoso.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Ernst.

-Su hombro –repitió la enfermera acercándose y pareció analizar lo que ella misma acababa de decir –Oh, es cierto... será mejor que se desnude de la cintura para arriba.

Hermione se ruborizó.

-Temo que no es algo que tenga que hacer –señaló el profesor.

-No puedo creer que se comporte como un alumno más –recriminó Madame Pomfrey y tocó el hombro izquierdo esquivando la mano a tiempo para evitar el golpe que el profesor lanzó. –Sangre –confirmó mirándose la palma de la mano –Quítese la ropa ahora... Oh, señorita Granger, haga favor de traerme agua limpia.

Ernst jamás había pensado que ser atendido por la enfermera del colegio resultara tan _doloroso_. En alguna parte de _su_ memoria le pareció _recordar_ que eso era absolutamente normal, incluso estuvo por reprenderse por estar _de nuevo_ en manos de Madame Pomfrey, pero el pinchazo en su hombro que le provocó el brusco movimiento con que retiraron la tela cortó todo pensamiento y sólo pudo gemir por el dolor.

-¡Tenga cuidado con eso! –exclamó alejándose empujando la silla con violencia.

-Quemaduras de tercer grado –revisó la mujer sin hacer el mínimo caso a las quejas y tocó una de las heridas –Hemorragia constante –bufó -¿Cómo se hizo esto, profesor?

-Los calderos...

-Esto no lo hace un caldero por más caliente que este –interrumpió la enfermera y estiró la mano para recibir la manta húmeda que Hermione le tendió –No ha dejado de sangrar –dijo desaprobándolo –Debería ser más cuidadoso, profesor Streng.

Hermione permaneció en silencio mientras la intervención se llevó a cabo. Jamás había visto tanta sangre brotar de una quemadura. Jamás había visto una quemadura tan grande que fuera causada por un _caldero_ o su contenido. Jamás había visto a un hombre joven agotarse tras ser intervenido con un procedimiento sencillo ni una herida que se mantenía _viva_ aun tras aplicársele la habilidad de Madame Pomfrey. Y tras llegar a la conclusión de que ahí estaba sucediendo algo decididamente extraño sintió la mano de la enfermera que la guiaba hacia fuera.

-Avisaré para que cancelen las clases del profesor Streng por el día de hoy y mañana. Ha quedado agotado.

Hermione hizo un ademán afirmativo. La noticia de que Pociones acababa de suspenderse le encantaría a Ron y a Harry... bueno, aunque la ausencia del profesor debieron notarla desde hace más de quince minutos, hora en la que había iniciado.

La chica suspiró saliendo de la enfermería, antes de avisarles a los chicos tendría que ver a la profesora McGonagall e informarle lo ocurrido.

*          *          *

Una clase de pociones sin profesor era algo que nadie debería permitir.

Cuando Minerva fue informada de la situación corrió a las mazmorras y el problema ya estaba iniciado. Por supuesto que jamás se dio cuenta del _móvil_ que había causado todo. Y de todas maneras lo que importaba era evitar más dificultades entre los alumnos de ambas casas, a quienes se les había hecho fácil _trabajar la poción_ del día sin profesor.        

Por supuesto que _calmar a los alumnos_ fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo y sin que entendiera la razón de pronto tuvo a dos de ellos trenzados a golpes. 

De nada valieron las exclamaciones de advertencia que se transformaron el gritos. Y justo cuando sacó su varita para remediar el problema vio que los dos alumnos chocaban contra un caldero... y el contenido se vaciaba de manera irremediable sobre uno de ellos.

Así que ahora estaba ahí, en la enfermería, pensando detenidamente el puntaje que tenía que restar a ambas casas mientras Madame Pomfrey atendía a Harry.

-Pero Malfoy empezó –se quejó Harry.

-_Ambos_ estaban dándose golpes –dijo la profesora demostrando que no estaba nada feliz con eso -¿Qué clase de poción estaban preparando? Esas manchas no son normales.

-Fue una sustancia corrosiva lo que se echó encima –dijo la enfermera molesta – Esta claro que tuvieron el _tino_ de tirarse encima una poción que no estaba bien preparada.

Harry suspiró pensando en el dueño de dicha poción justo cuando la enfermera continuó frotando esa poción asquerosa a la que Ron tanto _respeto _le tenía y cuyo olor comenzaba a llenarle los pulmones provocándole nauseas.

-Transcurrió tiempo suficiente para que el liquido penetrara la piel –continuó la enfermera sin dejar de frotar –En estos momentos tendrá los huesos muy frágiles, lo mejor es que se quede a descansar en un lugar donde _nadie_ quiera darle un golpe.

-Pero me siento bien –gimoteó Harry.

-Un golpe, por más suave que fuera, sería suficiente para romperle los huesos, Potter.

-Eso suena mal –admitió McGonagall quien ya había pensado en la manera de castigar a ambos muchachos. Y tener a Potter en la enfermería no entraba en sus planes. –Debe haber una manera de contrarrestar eso.

-Analizando la poción por un experto –murmuró Madame Ponfrey y ambas mujeres miraron hacia una cama donde las cortinas estaban corridas –El profesor quedó muy débil tras la revisión de su herida... No parecía ser algo hecho de la manera en que lo dijo.

Minerva frunció el ceño.

-Conozco una manera de herir con esos resultados. Si mis sospechas son ciertas el profesor estará débil por demasiado tiempo.

-En ese caso Potter deberá quedarse esta noche.

-¿Toda la noche en el hospital? –se quejó Harry –Pero si Malfoy empezó.

-No fue a Malfoy a quien le cayó la poción –la profesora McGonagall lo miró con dureza  -y más vale que deje de quejarse, esto no es un castigo, es por su bien. 

Harry suspiró. Pasar la noche en la enfermería era suficiente castigo ya.

*          *          *

La luz atrapada tras los cristales de la lámpara a mitad del lugar comenzó a brillar con más fuerza. Unas manos huesudas le rodearon provocando un temblor en los cristales al grado de hacerles vibrar y casi romperlos, pero el temblor se detuvo y la luz se concentró en una pequeña _luciérnaga_ que se movió entre las paredes transparentes.

_~ "Levántate y trae al chico" ~_ susurró la voz tenebrosa de Voldemort.

_*__Employez mon corps__... __*(1)_

La respuesta le hizo soltar una carcajada burlona que resonó en cada una de las paredes.

Si, era justo como siempre debió ser. 

...Manejable...

Una extensión de sus manos que podría manejar de la forma adecuada para hacer caer al niño que vivió y llevarlo a su presencia.

Un disfraz que le permitiría ver todo el terreno enemigo hasta acercarlo a su objetivo.

Alguien de quien nadie sospecharía.

Alguien a quien había inyectado el elemento necesario para ser amado por _ese_ que le estorbaba para ganar la guerra.

_Ese_ que le haría ganar de una buena vez.

_~ "Busca a Harry y tráelo hasta mí" ~ _

_*... Oui...*(2)_

*          *          *

La luz opaca de cada antorcha apenas permitían ver lo que había un poco más adelante, pero el camino continuaba siendo engañoso y tenebroso.

No había suficiente luz. No había suficiente calor.

Y los pocos sonidos percibidles hacían eco de manera misteriosa y se reproducían engañando a aquel que era capaz de escucharlos.

Harry reconoció el lugar.

Estaba de nuevo en los calabozos, pero ahí no había nadie.

_Él_ no estaba en ese sitio.

Por un momento le pareció que era por que el tiempo había transcurrido de manera despiadada y las heridas se habían gravado.

Pensó que se debía a que esa persona no había resistido y que ahora formaba parte de esos cadáveres arrinconados en la orilla del calabozo.

Pensó que había llegado tarde.

Pero no era así. A pesar de que jamás se acercó a la carne podrida para cerciorarse, estaba seguro de que no era así.

_Él_ continuaba con vida.

Podía sentirlo en cada eco que le guiaba a través de los pasillos mugrosos y en los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Podía sentir su presencia cargada de tensión y en la burla muda del aire que se colaba por entre sus cabellos.

_Él _estaba vivo.

Harry detuvo sus pasos insonoros frente a una puerta y empujó con suavidad, esta  vez sin provocar sonido alguno. En el interior se veía una cama descuidada acompañada de pocos muebles viejos y mal distribuidos.

Y a un lado esa lámpara.

La lámpara de la que emanaba una luz tenue que se movía chocando contra los cristales. La luz que iluminaba las facciones severas, pero suavizadas por el cansancio de las heridas mal atendidas. 

El rostro de Severus Snape.

-Profesor... –musitó Harry acostando la distancia que lo separaba del hombre y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mugrosa alargando la mano para tocar la frente.

La fiebre aun no bajaba.

La mano joven se deslizó de la frente a la mejilla e hizo una caricia hasta levantar un poco la barbilla.

-Profesor... yo...

¿Qué decir?

Había tantas palabras atascadas en su garganta luchando por salir, que al momento de abrir los labios no emanaba sonido alguno.

Había tantas cosas que quería expresar.

Harry suspiró inclinándose.

"No tiene nada de malo" pensó rozando sus labios infantiles contra los de él "... es un sueño... Jamás se dará cuenta... Es _mi sueño_" 

Secos.

Los labios de él estaban secos. Pero aun así tenían el calor que Harry ya había probado.

Ya los había probado.

Harry se enderezó confundido.

Los labios del profesor Snape tenían el mismo calor de los labios de Streng.

¿Por qué?

-...Harry, despierta...

-¿Profesor? –preguntó el chico viendo cómo la imagen se iba borrando con tenue calma.

-Despierta... 

Harry abrió los ojos percibiendo el olor que sólo la enfermería de Hogwarts podía brindar. Notó un rostro encima del suyo, pero no pudo verlo de manera nítida hasta que se acercó por completo reclamando un beso.

Responder de la manera en que lo hizo no era su plan, pero el calor le embriagó de manera deliciosa y expuso la piel para que esa caricia que apenas registraba se extendiera por su pecho.

Entonces reaccionó al comprender que eso no era un sueño y se echó hacia atrás provocando un violento sonido en la cama. Estiró sus manos y tomó sus lentes para ponérselos a pesar de que sabía de quien se trataba.

-¿Profesor Streng?

Ernst sonrió. Con la poca luz que había en la enfermería esa sonrisa parecía ser sacada de una cinta de suspenso en donde el enemigo era él.

-Me pregunto –murmuró Ernst -¿cuánto más vas a seguir escondiéndote de mí?

-¿De que habla? –preguntó Harry.

-De esto –aclaró él acercándose para atrapar el cuerpo delgado en un fuerte abrazo –Déjame amarte, Harry... déjate hacer...

******************

_(1) Usa mi cuerpo..._

_(2) Si._

_Kathy_: Bueno, ya pronto te enteraras de la identidad de este profesor... Se insinuaron muchas cosas hasta este capitulo, pero me parece que hace falta la explicación que lo dejará todo claro... Pronto, pronto... Paciencia.

_Aura4_: No te preocupes, no voy a lastimar a Severus (no mucho). Gracias por leer.

_Cherryblo_: Hola, hola!! Gracias por leer mi fic.. Las dudas que se han desarrollando hasta ahora serán resueltas pronto, en especial la que gira en torno a Ernst. Y no te preocupes, a Severus no le va a pasar nada (no se va a morir al menos).

Duda: Draco preocupándose por Harry? ß Regalo a los lectores... espero poder desarrollarlo.

Besos a todos.


	7. Aquel que acompaña a Severus

**Capítulo seis: Aquel que acompaña a Severus. **

Albus miró a Minerva con amabilidad y la invitó a pasar a uno de los asientos con un ademán hecho con la arrugada mano.

-Debo atender un asunto fuera del castillo –informó –_Lady Meer_ ha concretado una cita para usar el espejo.

-¿Significa que Severus esta con vida? –preguntó la profesora ya que había estado al tanto de la petición que _Lady Meer_ había puesto para que se usara el espejo.

-Si. –dijo el anciano con tranquilidad –Una fuente confiable me lo acaba de confirmar. Sin embargo su estado es muy grave; es necesario saber su ubicación.

-¿No pudo informarle eso también? –preguntó Minerva algo desconfiada.

-Temo que no basta –Albus mostró preocupación –Por las condiciones de la salud de nuestro profesor, será necesario tomar en cuenta un poderoso hechizo oscuro.

*          *            *

Harry parpadeó desconcertado al encontrar (de nuevo) ese rostro tan cerca del suyo.

Por un momento le pareció que eso no era real, pero recordó que acababa de salir de un sueño y de manera instintiva levantó las manos para cubrir la boca del profesor y empujar de tal manera que estuviera a una distancia _recomendable._

Ernts rió. Su risa vibró a través de los dedos de Harry y el muchacho no pudo evitar que un cosquilleo le recorriera desde el brazo hasta la punta de los pies.

Harry se revolvió incomodo y retiró ambas manos para apoyarlas en el colchón y sentarse en la cama. Estar sentado debía suponer menos desventaja, ¿no?

-Lo siento profesor –dijo con toda la seguridad que fue capaz de reunir, no mucha por cierto –No estoy buscando una relación como esta.

-¿Cómo esta_?_ –preguntó Ernst con una encantadora sonrisa que oprimió el corazón de Harry -¿Te refieres a una sana relación como _esta_?

Harry se ruborizó. Era un poco tarde para quejarse, ¿verdad?.

Era cierto que todos los besos habían sido robados, pero también era cierto que disfrutó cada uno de ellos al grado de recordarlos en momentos inesperados.

-A menos que estés interesado en alguien más –dijo el profesor con peligrosa calma.

Harry pensó en decir que eso era cierto, pero no lo hizo. Algo en su sueño le hizo sentirse inseguro. Algo que asemejaba el calor de los labios del profesor Streng y en profesor Snape.

... algo que le gritaba que no confesara su amor al enemigo a pesar que aun no sabía si ese enemigo estaba realmente _ahí_.

-No es así –borbotó el chico y para su sorpresa el profesor Streng frunció el ceño como si no fuese la respuesta que estuviera esperando.

A Harry le dio la impresión de que él sabía de su interés por _esa_ persona y había esperado que se lo confesara.

Parecía que _eso_ era parte de algo y el que no lo admitiera acababa de arruinarlo.

-¿Eso me da alguna oportunidad? –preguntó el joven profesor tomando la barbilla de Harry con delicadeza para que lo mirara -¿Podemos ser algo?

-Pero usted es un profesor...

-Y tu un alumno –interrumpió él -.Uno que empieza a descubrir cosas de sí mismo pero que no es capaz de aceptar las más básicas.

-Sólo tengo 16 años... Hay muchas cosas que desconozco.

-La ignorancia es la excusa más ridícula que un mago puede tener para no acceder a lo que _desea_ –Ernst se enderezó y cruzó los brazos. A Harry le pareció un acto absolutamente elegante a pesar que no lucía esa suave túnica –Tu, Harry, eres la excusa más absurda de _muchos_ magos... Me pregunto cuanto tiempo seguirás permitiendo que te manipulen.

-¿De que habla?

Ernst sonrió de manera gatuna. Una sonrisa que jamás había visto en él y que por alguna razón odió.

-Eres un héroe –dijo haciendo un gesto casual con la mano –Lo que la gente espera de un héroe es un nido de _bondades imposibles_... _Cualidades_ que ni ellos poseen... Roles sociales que rompen a hurtadillas.

-Oh –Harry frunció el ceño entendiendo un poco. Sin embargo no había tenido que cumplir muchas exigencias ya que siempre había considerado que su personalidad era como muchos esperaban que _fuera_.

A excepción de...

-Tu usas a la gente como excusa también –señaló el profesor –Te comportas como ellos lo esperan... Por lo menos en un aspecto que te ha estado afectando últimamente.

-Las reglas tienen una razón de ser –replicó Harry.

-Si –admitió el hombre –_Represión_... Reprimir a los que desean el poder... a los que aman a alguien _que no esta solo_... y reprimir a los que aman a alguno de su mismo sexo... **Represión**... Hacen reglas para evitar aquello que no soportan ver... y tu las sigues... Por que no quieres ser una de _esas_ cosas...

-Eso no es cierto –protestó Harry.

-Supongo, entonces, que tus amigos saben que tu profesor de pociones te ha besado en algunas ocasiones.

Claro que no.

El profesor sonrió con suavidad tras un momento de silencio.

-Me lo imagine. Búscame y hablaremos, Potter.

*          *            *

Albus se detuvo a la orilla del lago. Ahí esperaba _Lady Meer _acompañada de una sirena más joven.

A pesar que ambas eran criaturas de especia semejante, la sirena más joven conservaba suaves rasgos humanos cubiertos por una piel cremosa que se hacían acompañar de un cabello negro y largo que cubría su delicada desnudez. La joven criatura podría pasar por un humano cualquiera si no fuera por esa extremidad marina que sustituía ambas piernas y se movía con insistencia en la orilla como si reclamara aguas más profundas.

-_Lady Meer _–saludó Albus con educación –Debbie –secundó con amabilidad.

La joven sirena frunció el ceño.

-Severus esta en problemas –dijo Deborah dejando claro que no estaba de humor para recordar cualquier dato de su infancia, en especial si ser trataba del diminutivo de su nombre –Lucius debió decirte ya de su ubicación...

-Temo que no son datos fiables y lo sabes, Deborah.

La muchacha arrugó la nariz admitiendo eso y apretó los labios.

-Lord Voldemort no ha dudado de él –dijo ella con necedad –No puede lastimarlo.

-No a menos que sea útil para algo –intervino _Lady Meer _comprendiendo la preocupación del director –Lord Voldemort no escatima en recursos.

Deborah suspiró admitiendo eso también.

-Correcto. Buscaré a Severus con el espejo de mi madre, pero no irán a salvarlo.

-Temo que no comprendo, Deborah –señaló Albus un tanto sorprendido.

-Si alguno de nosotros intenta rescatar a Severus lo estaremos descubriendo.

-Pero Severus podría morir.

-No he dicho que permitiré eso –dijo ella algo ofendida –Sólo voy a usar un medio poco convencional para que no lo maten (de ser la situación).

Albus comprendió que la mujer se refería a magia negra, pero antes de objetar la vio moverse para sumergirse en el lago.

-Es una mujer decidida –sonrió _Lady Meer_.

-En ocasiones ella me asusta –admitió Albus –Si desea algo para lo que hay que romper mil reglas simplemente las rompe.

La criatura sonrió ante eso.

*          *            *

Draco miró el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes de la sala común y frunció el ceño al ver que la hora estaba por llegar.

Había recibido un mensaje de la profesora McGonagall para asistir a su despacho y recibir instrucciones de lo que sería su castigo.

Claro que lo ideal era que Potter también estuviera cumpliendo ese castigo, pero por buenas fuertes (curiosamente una llamada Zabini) se había enterado de que Potter tendría que pasar la noche en la enfermería debido a que la poción que lo había bañado en su pequeña disputa era un líquido corrosivo que le había ablandado los huesos.  

Así que habían decidido que era más sano mantenerlo alejado de él.

¡Claro!

Después de todo era el _niño consentido_ del director.

¿Por qué arriesgarlo a una noche con Draco Malfoy, quien no tenía esa fama arrastrando?

Cosas semejantes iba pensando el Slytherin cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien más caminaba por el pasillo y no propiamente hacia alguna oficina. Los pasos eran cautelosos y procuraban ser silenciosos, pero no pasaron desapercibidos a Draco, quien se asomó por la esquina del pasillo y sonrió de manera maliciosa.

Ahí estaba el _enfermo de gravedad_, menos mal que no tenía los huesos muy blandos y aun podía caminar.

-¿Adónde vas, _San Potter_? –murmuró Draco caminando detrás de él hasta atravesar la puerta principal.

Draco se detuvo al llegar justo en el sitio donde iniciaba el bosque prohibido. El sitio no le traía malos recuerdos y la verdad no imaginaba lo que Potter haría en un lugar así, a esa hora de la noche y con los huesos teóricamente a punto de romperse.

Molesto continuó tras el muchacho dispuesto a romperle por lo menos un miembro, pero la idea se borró de su mente al verlo justo cerca de la orilla del lago... 

-Que manera tan extraña de acortar distancias –ironizó Draco y se preparó para llamar la atención de Harry.

... pero no lo hizo...

... alguien se le adelantó...

Ernst Etreng.

Su profesor de pociones.

Aquel al que Harry Potter permitió que le abrazara con esa urgencia que Draco jamás había visto. Aquel que probó los labios de su rival y estrujó la carne de los brazos con violenta pasión.

-Vaya, vaya... Esto si que me dejo sin habla...

*          *            *

Ether Mistick había muerto de la manera más absurda... Más ridícula.

Probablemente ya sabía que moriría y se encargó de repartir perfectamente sus bienes... entre ellos estaba el espejo que Deborah poseía... Una reliquia mágica que solo ella podía usar y de la que se había inspirado para crear las plumas gemelas... una de oro y una de plata... Ambas con el mismo fin que el espejo: mostrar cosas que no pueden verse, decir la verdad.

La mujer extendió las manos hacia la superficie cristalina y comenzó a dibujar círculos hasta que el cristal se hizo líquido y los gravados de las sirenas comenzaron a moverse mirando hacia el interior del espejo.

-Muéstrame el lugar donde esta Severus Snape –ordenó ella con voz suave y acariciante.

El líquido ondeó varias veces hasta que la imagen fue sustituida por lo que parecía ser una habitación... 

Deborah frunció el ceño. El lugar no parecía conocido e hizo un movimiento brusco con las manos alejando la visión hasta tener en el espejo un castillo.

-_Villa Streng_ –susurró ella enarcando una ceja. –Ahora quiero ver a Severus.

Para ser la habitación de un Duque francés como Streng el lugar estaba deplorable.

... a menos que...

-¿Un ataque, señor Duque? –preguntó ella con burla sabiendo lo peligroso que era recibir a un grupo de mortífagos buscando _algo_.

Severus estaba acomodado en la cama... Aunque más bien parecía que lo habían _tirado_ ahí con algo de prisa.

Heridas horribles por ahí.

Vendajes mediocres por allá.

Y fiebre.

Era un milagro que siguiera vivo. Y Deborah lamentó en verdad enterarse hasta ese momento del precario estado en que estaba su amigo.

-Esa no parece ser el arma secreta de Voldemort –reflexionó ella frunciendo el ceño y extendió las manos hasta tocar el líquido cristalino _revolviendo_ la imagen –_Muéstrame_ a Severus Snape... Quiero ver _su interior._..

La imagen se mostró nítida al atravesar un campo de protección mágica demasiado poderoso que Deborah reconoció al instante, era el de Dumbledore. La protección fue superada y se vio a una persona cerca del lago... justo  del lugar del que ella acababa de retirarse...

Una persona que no era Severus, estaba segura ya que se trataba de un cuerpo joven... Quizá menos de 25. Y la que acompañaba a su sobrino Harry.

La imagen se hizo borrosa a causa de la interferencia y la mujer metió las manos al liquido para concentrar más magia hasta que pudo verlo perfectamente y palideció al reconocerlo.

-_Mouseur_ Streng –musitó sorprendida cuando la imagen volvió a revolverse -¿Quién más está con Severus Snape?

El espejo buscó la respuesta viajando hacia un lugar desolado... Una casa _muggle_ en la que se vio a un horrible _ser_ que lanzó un hechizo contra la presencia que le estaba observando y golpeó a Deborah contra una roca con demasiada fuerza.

**Notas de la autora: **Para comprender datos sobre la relación de Debora y Harry, revisar "Junto a tu Recuerdo". Gracias.


	8. Una voz ahogada

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**:  Slash... 

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, a partir de este capitulo usaré dos formatos... en donde aparece cursivo son hechos pasados.

**Capítulo siete. Una voz ahogada.**

Draco apareció en el gran comedor y caminó con paso decidido hacia la mesa de profesores. En el trayecto tuvo la _suerte _de chocar (y verse obligado a empujar) a unos cuantos estudiantes de primer grado de las cuatro casas y esquivó a otros tantos de los grados superiores sin perder de vista su objetivo.

Los alumnos que le veían cuchicheaban entre sí, y la verdad es que no era para menos, Draco lucía absolutamente desalineado. Con barro en casi toda la tela del uniforme y en el cabello, agua en los zapatos y esos raspones en la cara y en las manos...

Simplemente tan poco _Malfoy._

-¿Tuviste una cita con el calamar gigante del lago, Malfoy?

Oh, claro. ¿Cómo podía faltar  el sórdido comentario del miserable Weasley?

Todo el mundo podía notar que tenía prisa, menos ese pelirrojo idiota.

-En realidad no tengo tiempo –gruñó Draco.

-¿Pero volverás a verlo? –Ron fingió estar claramente preocupado –No creo que soportes otro _revolcón _ de esa magnitud, ¿por qué no descansas?... ¡No es que me preocupe! –agregó rápidamente -, pero me dolería no poder contarle a Harry para que pueda burlarse de ti apropiadamente.

-Si no te mueves no quedará nada del idiota de tu amigo... Si ahora vales basura, sin Potter, no te notarán ni las ratas.

Quizá hubiese sido excelente idea quedarse a ver la estúpida expresión de Weasley, pero Draco en verdad no tenía tiempo y continuó con su camino, pero Blaise se interpuso.

-Ahora no –gruñó Draco.

-Deja las cosas así –advirtió Blaise.

Draco comprendió que Blaise sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y con un fuerte empujón se liberó del muchacho hasta poder plantarse en la mesa de profesores.

-Se lo llevó –dijo golpeando las palmas en la superficie de la mesa.

-¿Dónde se metió toda la noche, señor, Malfoy? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall inmediatamente ya que ella tenía programada una detección a la que el muchacho no llegó.

-¡Se llevó a Harry! –bramó Draco logrando captar la atención de todos los profesores.

-Eso que dice es muy grave, señor Malfoy –intervino Albus con calma.

-Yo mismo lo vi –aseguró Draco sin que le importara el repentino silencio que reinaba en el comedor desde que perdió el control – Debe ser un nivel distinto de _desaparición _por que lo hicieron juntos.

-Albus –Minerva miró angustiada al director consciente de que no cualquiera dominaba una habilidad semejante y de que en el castillo solo dos personas podían hacerlo... Tres, si agregaba al reciente profesor.

-Hablaré con Deborah al respecto –murmuró el anciano.

*          *          *

_~ "¿Estas seguro?"__~_

_La horrible voz retumbó en el sitio donde sólo los mortífagos más fieles se atrevían a hacer acto de presencia cuando no se les llamaba. _

_Las paredes de la casa comenzaban a resentir la falta de atención y el frío era cada vez más intenso, pero eso carecía de importancia cuando en su interior residía el mago tenebroso más temido de los últimos tiempos. __Lord Voldemort._

_Frente a él, un muchacho no mayor de 18 años... un joven mago que ya había elegido su camino y ahora se presentaba frente a su futuro señor._

_-Completamente, Mi lord –respondió el joven sin levantar la cabeza. Debido a su condición no se le había obligado a vestir como todo mortífago, así que usaba su uniforme escolar con distintivos verdes y blancos. Un uniforme de Hogwarts. –Pocas veces he visto una mirada así... algo lleno de absoluta redención... Una mirada vulnerable y transparente que pocos dan importancia._

_~ "¿Y dices... __~el ser malvado sonrió __~ que esa mirada recaía en uno de los profesores?" __~_

_-En absoluto –confirmó el muchacho.___

_~__ "¿Su nombre?" __~___

_-Snape. __Profesor Severus Snape._

_~ "He aquí el punto vulnerable del héroe" __~ bramó Voldemort con una risa escabrosa __~ "Excelente trabajo, Zabini... Ten por seguro que recibirás tu merecida recompensa" __~_

_-Si, señor –musitó el muchacho.___

_*          *          *_

-Aquí esta.

Hermione corrió hasta donde estaba Ron tras buscar entre la ropa de Harry y tomó un pedazo de pergamino en el camino poniéndolo al alcance del pelirrojo. Ron escribió el nombre de Harry en el papel y se aclaró la garganta tras colocar la pluma de plata en la superficie.

-¡_Maximus Possittium_! –exclamó Ron. La pluma se levantó con un brillo dorado. -¿Dónde esta Harry Potter?

El artefacto mágico escribió un poco y Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Villa Streng... Eso suena como...

-El apellido del profesor de pociones –interrumpió Ron –Ya se me hacía extraño que hoy no apareciera.

-Ambos estuvieron en la enfermería la noche anterior –recordó Hermione -, pero el profesor estaba muy débil.

-No tanto si logró _desaparecerse _ con Harry.

-De todas maneras, ¿cómo vamos a llegar hasta allá? –preguntó Hermione.

-No irán –interrumpió una tercera voz. Era la profesora McGonagall quien cerraba la puerta a sus espaldad –En estos momentos el director conversa con Deborah, estoy segura de que encontrarán la manera de traer a Harry con bien.

-Pero Harry podría estar en peligro justo ahora –protestó Hermione.

-No lo esta –aseguró Minerva con gesto maternal –No se preocupen.

*          *          *

-A mi parecer es un plan inteligente –aseguró Deborah sin dejar de caminar en círculos por la dirección –Entrar por medio de _alguien_ que no es sospechoso y _agregarle _parte de la personalidad de aquel que ha desaparecido... Es simplemente brillante, digno de Lord Voldemort.

-Debo admitir que no es lo que esperaba escuchar de ti –dijo Dumbledore sin inmutarse.

-Si no lo admito me volveré loca... Necesitaba entender a la perfección el plan, pero hay un detalle que se me escapa... ¿Por qué Severus? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Harry?... ¿Y por que el plan parece estar funcionando a la perfección?

Dumbledore no tenía respuesta a eso.

-Puede ser que... –musitó la mujer e inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza como si la idea fuera en absoluto insoportable –Perfecto, creo que se me ocurre algo. Necesito hacer un hechizo muy poderoso, y como este castillo tiene suficientes detectores para alertar a media comunidad mágica lo haré en mi _hábitat_.

-Pero aun estás débil.

-No tengo tiempo para sentirme débil, Albus... Mi sobrino y mi mejor amigo están en peligro y si algo les pasa tendré que soportar a mi propia conciencia junto con los reclamos de Sirius y Remus... 

-¿En que puedo ayudarte, Debbie?

-Sólo dame un objeto personal de los dos... Ernst y Severus... Yo me encargaré del resto.

*          *          *

Harry sintió tierra y sal en la boca. 

Tierra... tierra húmeda y fría...

... muy fría...

Había algo que no estaba bien... 

Ocurrió...

... ocurrió por la noche... justo cuando sentía que el calor lo protegía y pensó que nada podría salir mal. Justo en ese momento lo sintió. Sintió el dolor en la frente de manera aguda.

Un dolor tan intenso que le dobló, aun estando en los brazos de esa persona... Y al estar en el suelo y arañar la tierra húmeda se sintió desamparado, lejos de ese cuerpo...

... pero...

... el dolor se amortiguó...

Al alejarse de él, el dolor se amortiguó.

Eso no podía ser bueno, ¿verdad?

Después...

... todo fue silencio y oscuridad...

Antes escuchó el grito conocido de una persona que pensó enemiga... Antes de perderse le escuchó gritar su nombre... 

"¡Harry!"

Que extraño se escuchó esa voz libre de arrogancia al decirlo... que extraño no notar cada sílaba arrastrada... que extraño que fuera _él_ precisamente...

Durante la inconsciencia recordó su sueño.

Fue capaz de reproducir la imagen en donde se acercaba al profesor de pociones una y otra vez, y en cada una de ellas le pareció escuchar ese grito lejano que le rogaba guardar en secreto el amor que había estado sintiendo.

Un rugo al que respondió en una de las veces...

... un ruego al que hizo la promesa de guardarse ese sentimiento...

¿Pero _por qué_?

Harry despertó emitiendo un gemido de dolor y tanteó el suelo en busca de sus lentes. Ni siquiera deseó pensar lo que topaba contra sus dedos hasta localizar a unos centímetros el armazón redondo que estaba buscando.

Con un resoplido se los acomodó y vio que estaba en el interior de una casa. Una casa vieja, derruida y sucia. El lugar desde el cual se podía ver el imponente castillo no muy lejos por la ventana.

Harry supo de inmediato que no habían llegado al lugar correcto... lo que no sabía era la razón por la que tenía que estar fuera de Hogwarts en donde estaba absolutamente más vulnerable.

En ese momento se tocó la frente, justo donde estaba su cicatriz.

El dolor había _desaparecido_.

¿Pero por qué había _iniciado_ el dolor, en primero lugar?

Era eso en lo que debía pensar, ¿no?

Había buscado al profesor Streng tras casi una hora de meditar sus palabras, pero no estaba en la enfermería donde, debería haber estado. Así que escapó hasta su habitación y revisó el mapa del merodeador y... lo encontró a la orilla del lago. 

Una necesidad extraña le hizo ir a ese lugar también... acortó camino y entonces lo vio... Alto y poderoso, con esa aura de cínica arrogancia que notó desde el principio.

A la vez irreal y hermoso bajo la luz de la luna.

... tan _atrayente_...

Acortar la distancia para verse envuelto entre sus brazos resultó tan natural y necesario que Harry no pudo evitar emanar un suspiro desde el interior de su pecho... Levantar la cara para recibir ese violento beso pareció hacerle recuperar la fuerza que se le había escapado y quiso gritarlo... Quiso gritar toda esa emoción que se atascaba en su garganta rogando por ser liberada de una vez por todas. Pero no ocurrió.

De repente el dolor le cortó las palabras de manera salvaje y la boca de su profesor ahogó el grito de dolor que habría querido que todos oyeran.

El dolor.

¿De dónde había emanado ese dolor tan _familiar_?

Sólo había sentido ese dolor al...

Harry parpadeó mordiéndose en labio inferior y miró el interior de la casa de manera cuidadosa.

No. Lord Voldemort no estaba ahí.

Pero a cambio pudo ver la figura tendida de su profesor.

Pálida y quieta.

Muy pálida.

Harry sólo había visto palidez así en... _un muerto_.

El muchacho se acercó con cautela a pesar de haber decidido que su profesor tenía esa influencia oscura que tanto dolor podía arrancarle.

Sin embargo no sintió nada...

El dolor había terminado.

Una mano se posó en la mejilla blanca y la alejó casi al instante al sentir la piel helada.

¿Muerto?

Harry se humedeció los labios al momento que buscaba su varita y suspiró tranquilo al dar con ella en el interior de la túnica que decidió ponerse encima al salir de su habitación al ser conciente del frío.

Al mismo tiempo miraba la expresión tranquila en cara de su profesor. Miraba sus facciones suaves enmarcadas con la luz de la luna...

_... que hermoso..._

-¿Profesor? –susurró Harry haciendo remembranzas de un sueño donde besaba los labios ásperos de Severus Snape y percibió calor y el sabor metálico de la sangre.

"Él no es Severus Snape" se amonestó enderezándose con violencia al momento que ignoraba el calor en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué regla esta rompiendo, profesor? –preguntó Harry con un sollozo atorado en la garganta -¿Cuál es la explicación para que _sienta_ esto tan contradictorio por una persona que no _conozco_? ¿Por qué tiene que parecerse tanto a _él_? ¿Por qué usted? ¿Y por qué me deja ahora?... ¡¡Responda!!

Harry apretó los puños sobre la suave tela de la túnica del hombre.

Una voz le rogaba no admitir todo ese amor, pero tenía que escuchar otra voz... _su propia voz_... Aquella que había estado ahogada entre clichés sociales y que ahora golpeaba contra las barreras que cada beso del profesor se había encargado de debilitar.

_-"__ Non parler, __s'il vous plaît__... Non  parlez- moi,… __Harry__" (1)_

*          *          *

El agua tenía una capacidad fascinante para mezclarse con el aire... Una vez unida a él (en forma de vapor), podría viajar hasta donde estuviera el _receptor_ del hechizo oscuro.

¿Cuántas veces no había hecho eso para causar desgracias a familias enteras de magos?

Muchas.

Y ahora estaba por hacerlo para salvar la vida de su sobrino.

No era difícil despertar la voluntad de un muerto... No era difícil liberar el alma de un ser en desgracia... Lo difícil era mantener en escudo alrededor suyo para que la primer influencia no volviera a esa alma... y para eso se necesitaba mucho poder.

Poder que ella no tenía ahora que estaba tan cansada... pero daría la vida por esas dos personas...

... y no pensaba dudar ahora que podía hacerlo...

_y__ "Onto idatos... Syn físis necrós eicóno..."__y__ (2)_

**Continuará...**

_(1) "No hables, por favor... No me hables,... Harry_" ---- Repito, no sé francés, las correcciones son bienvenidas---__

_(2) "Seres del agua... Unan la naturaleza de la muerte y la imagen que porta..." *****_Más o menos es eso* XD


	9. Amor no correspondido

**Capítulo ocho: Amor (no) correspondido.**

Frío.

El frío le penetraba los huesos de manera dolorosa.

Sin embargo no era del todo _malo_ ya que lo _sentía_ de nuevo...

... no era malo por que le aseguraba que aun estaba con _vida_...

Severus se esforzó por abrir los ojos y sintió esa pesadez que lo había mantenido dormido. Tuvo la certeza de que le hacía falta algo y que no podría recuperarlo por sí mismo.

Y ese algo le era _muy necesario_.

Eso que le faltaba llenaría el vacío que le había atormentado en ese trance que amenazaba con llevarlo a la muerte. Pero no una muerte simple... Sería una muerte miserable en la que no podría dejar de sentir el dolor abrumador en su... alma.

¡Su alma!

¿Cómo había sido eso posible?

Pero... ahora era consciente del dolor físico... eso era _bueno_ por que comenzaba a ser consciente de nuevo de muchas cosas... y al menos descansaría si llegaba a morir.

Severus volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Ahora estaba tranquilo.

A pesar de saber que algo muy malo ocurría, estaba tranquilo.

... y lo estaba por que tenía la certeza de que podía ayudar a _aquel_ por el que se estaba arriesgando...

Podía salvarlo... Y lo haría aun a costa de su alma...

... después de todo ya habían saltado las barreras dentro de su cuerpo...

Lo menos que podía hacer era aprovechar la situación.

Y pensaba hacerlo.

*          *            *

Lucius detuvo sus firmes pasos en la salas de armas, justo donde habían capturado a Streng.

El lugar conservaba su magnífico esplendor a pesar del polvo acumulado desde el ataque. Incluso había demasiadas armas fuera de su lugar por la cantidad de maldiciones lanzadas, pero el lugar seguía siendo magnífico.

A pesar de todo el trabajo que les costó atrapar al joven heredero de la dinastía Streng, Lucius no había apreciado el plan... Y no por que no quisiera... Su señor, Lord Voldemort, se hubo encerrado en los calabozos con la única ayuda de Severus para llevar a cabo el complicado hechizo.

... Después de eso no volvieron a ver a Severus y Streng fue liberado en una de sus casas, en Inglaterra. 

¿Por qué?

¿Qué había pasado?

Lucius no podía llegar a una respuesta fiable debido a las contradicciones de la situación... El estado de Snape era una de ellas...

¿En que ayudaba que Severus estuviese en ese estado tan deplorable?

Lucius bufó. Lo que si tenía claro era la necesidad de comprender el mecanismo de defensa del castillo.

La dinastía Streng no podía estar desprotegida y si las maldiciones no se habían activado había que esperar a que lo hicieran de un momento a otro.

La seguridad de un castillo era difícil de olvidar y Lucius pensaba en ella a medida que se acumulaban los días en su estancia. Personalmente él no habría esperado tanto en activar la defensa, sin embargo ahí estaba ocurriendo algo en verdad _curioso_.

Algo que no podía entender del todo por más sospechas que pudiera reunir.

Peter salió al paso y miró al mortífago con cautela.

-Iremos a la Villa –anunció con su voz débil -, el muchacho esta ahí.

¿Muchacho?

Lucius frunció el ceño  ocultando su turbación al entender que hablaba del chico Potter y transformó su gesto en una cínica máscara de superioridad.

-No creo que Severus halla logrado algo así –dijo con desprecio.

-No fue él –corrigió Peter –Streng lo trajo, mi señor me acaba de informar.

¿Streng?

Lucius comenzó a caminar en dirección de la salida comprendiendo las _bondades_ de los hechizos protectores del castillo a la vez que extraía la horrible máscara para cubrir su cara.

-¿Y por que no lo trajo hasta acá? –preguntó con burla.

-No estoy seguro de la respuesta –admitió Peter para sí –Nuestro señor  dijo algo de una maldición que se había interpuesto a la suya y esta buscando al causante para matarlo... Nosotros debemos ir por el chico... La orden fue matar a Streng.

Así que ahora si matarían al muchacho Streng. Tanto trabajo para capturarlo y ahora le darían muerte...

Otra contradicción... ¿para qué atraparlo si solo habían usado un imperius en él...

... ¿o no?...

¿El hechizo de Lord Voldemor había sido algo más que manipulación? 

De cualquier manera ahora no saldría con vida. Lucius se revolvió inquieto al comprender que el castillo estaba esperando una señal.

... Y esa señal estaba por manifestarse...

*          *            *

-No podemos esperar a que las cosas se _resuelvan_ –insistió la subdirectora con un gesto exasperado y giró sus pies de nuevo para repetir su recorrido en el centro de la oficina –No sabemos si el hechizo de Deborah (en el que aun estoy en desacuerdo) funcione... En todo caso, un hechizo oscuro requiere de mucho esfuerzo y ella aun esta débil.

Albus lo sabía. Había intentado mantener la calma desde la extraña desaparición de Severus hasta la actual ausencia de Harry a causa de Ernst.

Como lo pensó, una maldición se había estado desarrollando en Severus, pero jamás imaginó que estuviera relacionado con su único primo también en toda esa magia. Y si Deborah estaba en lo correcto ambos podían morir.

La mujer había expresado la importancia de reducir victimas y no dudaría en sacrificar las vidas necesarias para traer a Harry de regreso.

La prioridad de todos era Harry.

-Tienes razón, Minerva –dijo al fin.

La mujer detuvo su paseo por el centro de la oficina y miró al director con un gesto de incredulidad.

-Perfecto –dijo cuando se recuperó -¿Quiénes iremos?

-Nosotros no –Albus extrajo un trozo de pergamino e hizo una rápida nota –Manda esto con _Dunkel Weich_, la lechuza es discreta y podrá llegar hasta Remus con rapidez.

-Pero nosotros podríamos...

-Es imprudente abandonar el colegio ahora... no podemos saber lo que pasará... Así que nos quedaremos de su protección su es necesario.

La subdirectora hizo un ademán afirmativo y se encaminó hacia la lechucería.

*          *            *

Harry se frotó los hombros al sentir el horrible frío, aun a través de la túnica y miró por la ventana. El castillo le parecía absolutamente tenebroso con esa capa de neblina que desprendía...

¿Sería parte del _decorado_?

Bueno. De cualquier manera no tenía por qué esperar a conocer _todo_ el lugar... con lo que conocía ya le bastaba. Y estaba seguro de que no quería quedarse a conocer más.

Justo cuando se levantó dispuesto a salir de ese lugar y llegar a... _cualquier _parte, escuchó un gemido que llamó su entera atención. Harry volteó para ver a su profesor, quien creyó muerto y notó la respiración agitada que en momentos atrás había estado ausente.

El color regresó a la piel, pero no lo suficiente y la respiración se calmó tras el primer movimiento en el brazo que se estiró buscando _algo._

-¿Qué lugag es este?

-Esperaba que usted me lo dijera –respondió Harry con algo de amargura, asegurándose de estar a una distancia prudente de aquel al que, estaba seguro, había visto muerto. –_Usted_ me trajo hasta aquí.

Ernst se levantó con pesadez y miró a Harry atentamente. Sus ojos cafés parecieron brillar en algo muy semejante a la comprensión y se talló la cara con ambas manos.

-_Oui_... Estamos en un _lindo_ pgoblema -dijo con ironía y terminó de levantarse –Oh, de nuevo en casa... Eso significa que la mitad del plan esta resuelto.

-¿No estaba muerto? –preguntó Harry finalmente.

-¿Muegto? –Ernst dejó escapar una risa deliciosa –Eso es lo que menos impogta, mi pequeño hegóe... Me paguese que puedo tganspogtagnos hasta el castillo... Ahí no podgán atgapagte...

-¿Atraparme? –Harry lo miró confundido -¿Quiénes?

-No _quienes_... mi pequeño _ídolo_... "_quien_"...- corrigió - Logd Voldemogd... La pegsona que ha estado usando mi cuegpo paga llegag hasta ti... Y la que no pegmitigué que te toque... Así que vamos.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted? –preguntó Harry sin acercarse.

-Bueno –Ernst sonrió –Te he besado más de tges veces y en ninguna quise matagte... Lo cuguioso es que no te negaste tampoco.

-¡¡Esa no es una respuesta!! –exclamó Harry totalmente rojo.

-En estos momentos poseo aquello que te ama con locuga, Hagui... Así que no podgía matagte aunque fuese mi más fegviente deseo...

La verdad es que Harry no tenía muchas ganas de pelear contra él de todas maneras. El dolor de su cicatriz había desaparecido y sólo tenía esa cálida sensación al lado del profesor que ahora mostraba una sonrisa encantadora que jamás había tenido oportunidad de ver.

Además estaba totalmente confundido y pensó que la persona que podía darte respuestas estaba justo frente a él intentando abrir la puerta atascada de la casa abandonada a la que habían ido a dar tras esa _desaparición_.

-Esta bien –dijo al fin –Pero lo tendré bien vigilado.

-Pog supuesto, Hagui... Ten los ojos bien abiegtos, eso nos sigve a ambos.

*          *            *

-¿Y quiere que estemos tan tranquilos al decirnos esto? –preguntó Sirius de mal humor avanzando detrás de Remus con las  manos extendidas -¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo él? ¡¡Se presume que Harry esta en un lugar seguro!! ¡¡Y en la primera oportunidad un loco, al que no conocemos, se lo lleva!!

-Lo más seguro es que sea algo imprevisto –dijo Remus con tranquilidad y se detuvo. Sirius apenas pudo frenar sus pasos para no impactarse contra su amigo –Será mejor irnos ya... Villa Streng debe estar en conflicto ahora.

-¿A mí que me importa, Villa Streng? –bramó Sirius –Sólo quiero que Harry este a salvo.

-Lo esta –explicó Remus por enésima vez –Deborah esta haciendo un hechizo para...

-¡¿Cuánto crees que ella resista?! –interrumpió Sirius –Esta débil...

-Por eso vamos para allá –Remus lo miró con algo de exasperación y ambos amigos desaparecieron con un CRACK.

*          *            *

Caminar entre casas derruidas y evidentemente abandonadas no era algo que Harry esperase hacer ese día... Debería estar corriendo a alguna clase, perder algunos puntos, discutir con Malfoy... 

Pero en definitiva no estar ahí, tropezando con rastros de... de _cosas_ que alguna vez estuvieron vivas.

-¿Entonces vive aquí? –preguntó a su guía. No era exactamente lo que quería saber, pero no se le había ocurrido otra manera para iniciar conversación.

-Evidentemente ya nadie puede vivig aquí, Hagui -respondió el profesor deteniéndose a revisar el camino por la esquina de una casa –La villa fue atacada hace unos dos meses... Todos muguiegon.

Ernst recordaba ese día de manera clara... El ataque había sido tan rápido que la ayuda del Ministerio de Magian no alcanzó a llegar.

Harry se detuvo y apretó los puños.

-Usted dijo que posee aquello que me ama... ¿De qué esta hablando?

Un silencio pesado siguió a esa pregunta. Probablemente el profesor no tuviera la respuesta después de todo... probablemente no se la diría y era uno de tantos que pensaba que Harry Potter no estaba listo para saber unas _cuantas _ cosas.

Afortunadamente no fue así.

-En mi cuegpo habitan dos pegsonas... ambas con deseos contgadictoguios hacia ti... Una de ellas te ama pgofundamente y es el sentimiento que pgedomina en mi ahora. La otga te desea muegto.

-¿No puede pensar por sí mismo? –preguntó Harry herido por el hecho de que justificara ese sentimiento atribuyéndolo a otro. La verdad es que se había sentido capaz de llamar la atención sentimental del profesor Streng y saber que él no le amaba _por sí mismo_ le había ofendido un poco.

-El amog que siento por ti no me pegtenece –explicó Ernst mirándolo con ternura –Lo que siento no es mío... Pero lo siento pog que está en mi cuegpo... Cuando _esto_ que poseo, vuelva a su dueño vegdadego yo dejagué de amagte y dejagué de vivig... Pog que yo no estoy con vida ya... Moguí hace dos meses... tgas el ataque a mi Villa...

Harry enmudeció ante esa respuesta. 

Esta bien, eso era algo que prefería no haber sabido...

-¿De quién es _eso _que usted posee?

-Eso puedes gespondeglo sin mi ayuda, Hagui... Tu sabes quien es esa pegsona a quien amas ya que su esencia fue la que te atgajo de mí.

Harry palideció.

No podía lidiar con la respuesta a pesar de que la comprendía a la perfección. Y aunque tuviese ánimo de hacerlo una repentina explosión, bastante cerca, le alertó que no era el momento.

*          *            *

_La Villa Streng no era más que un castillo con el más puro estilo medieval con mucha historia. Generaciones de reyes franceses pisaron su suelo de mármol hasta la época actual, el que sólo contaba con una reducida familia cuya sangre descendía en línea directa de Lord Streng. El abuelo Mickael Streng y su nieto, Ernst Streng._

_Mickael Streng compartió su linaje con su hermana Michelle Streng, quien de alguna u otra forma terminó con el apellido al unirse en matrimonio con un Snape: el abuelo de Severus Snape._

_Esa era la clave del plan. Y era también lo que Voldemort no se molestó en explicar llevando a sus mejores mortífagos directo a Villa Streng en busca del último heredero._

_Ernst Streng era el disfraz perfecto. Un muchacho con los deliciosos trazos de la juventud en su cara cremosa y carácter gentil. Alguien que llamaba la atención por su apariencia... Cosa que su *desafortunado* Severus Snape no ofrecía. Y lo que Voldemort buscaba ya que no se sentía con la paciencia de seducir a un mocoso al que mataría de todas maneras. Quería que Harry notara esa suavidad en el joven... quería que lo deseara con locura._

_El otro factor sería más fácil aun. Insertaría la esencia de Severus Snape en el cuerpo de su primo segundo y Harry no podría evitar notarlo. _

_La misma personalidad, la misma esencia... la misma brutalidad y cinismo. Todo estaría en Streng; su perfecto instrumento._

_Introducir a Streng a Hogwarts sería lo de menos. Era el mejor alumno de pociones en __Beauxbatons_ _y había sido ayudante del profesor de su colegio. Dumbledore estaría desesperado por conseguir un reemplazo confiable ante la *extraña* desaparición de su profesor de pociones... y ¿quién mejor que Ernst Streng, el propio primo de Severus Snape?... Aquel que había ayudado a Severus a finiquitar pociones altamente peligrosas para salvar la vida de inútiles y estorbosos aurores... Aquel a quien Severus apreciaba aunque no fuera capaz de mostrarlo._

_Oh, si..._

_Era perfecto._

_Y estaba a un paso de conseguirlo._

_El grupo de mortífagos se detuvo justo en las rejas del castillo en espera de la orden de su amo. Voldemort miró la elegante estructura francesa antes de que sus hombres llegasen a destruirla y volteó._

_~__ "Sólo uno debe quedar con vida. Maten a los demás... Y que sea lento y doloroso" __~___

_Continuará..._

**Notas de la autora: **Muchas gracias a quienes se dieron tiempo de mandar un mensaje. Respondiendo a una pregunta. Este fanfic se realiza después de "Junto a tu recuerdo"... es decir... el curso siguiente de Harry.

Besos.


	10. Un cuerpo para poseerlo, un alma para at...

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**:  Slash... 

**Capítulo nueve:  Un cuerpo para _poseerlo_, un alma para _atraerlo_, un plan para _matarlo_.**

No se trataba del mago más hábil que hubiera conocido... Probablemente lo único que el muchacho había aprendido (aparte de su labia admirable) era a revolver perfectamente una poción.

Fuera de eso era un desastre.

Malo al defenderse... Pésimo al esquivar... Horrible para evitar heridas... Y el orador más horrorosamente _adorable_ al enfrentar a un oponente que buscaba matarlo.

Claro. Había que admitirle la belleza del rubor que cubría sus mejillas y lograban un titubeo (clara muestra de deseo) entre sus oponentes. Eso y su agilidad y velocidad... Una muestra de perfecta condición física que usaba en esos momentos para correr de manera ágil y silenciosa entre un terreno que conocía perfectamente y por el que no podían seguirle tan fácilmente.

Harry agradeció eso. Al menos no había tenido que ayudarle a correr también. Pensó que bastante había hecho al evitar que le maltrataran el cuerpo con alguna maldición.

Y cuando ambos estuvieron recargados en esa pared mohosa respirando agitadamente alertas a cualquier sonido pudo apreciar que su profesor no tenía todo _resuelto _como pareció en un principio_._

-Si no estuviera muerto ya, lo habrían matado -dijo Harry con un tono de reproche -¿Qué tipo de cualidad tiene usted para que lo usen para atraparme?

-La sexual -dijo Streng con toda calma y se asomó por la derribada pared sin ser consciente del violento color rojo que invadió la cara de Harry -Paguese que los pegdimos... -entonces volteó y notó lo desmejorado en el chico -¿Pasa algo?

-¿Usted lo habría hecho? -preguntó Harry con voz baja acentuando su rostro colorado.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa?

-En la enfermería me pidió que no me negara... ¿Lo habría hecho?

-¿Sexo, dices?... Supongo que si... Logd Voldemogr habguía usado todo a su disposición, pero le hiciste dudag.

-¿Dudó?

-Escúchame, niño... Yo no tengo afinidad hacía ti... Este sentimiento no es _mío_... No me impogta si amas a un simio _grasiento_... No lo quiero sabeg y no debe sabeglo Logd Voldemogt tampoco... Ambos sospechamos la identidad de tu amog, pego ninguno lo hemos escuchado de tus labios.

Vaya. Saber que Lord Voldemort lo había animado a mostrar abiertamente una tendencia homosexual no era el más consolador de los conocimientos. 

De repente Harry le había dado la razón.

Esa vez pensó que tenía razón.

-¿Debo callarlo? -preguntó Harry.

Quizá Streng notó la angustia en esa pregunta y le regaló ese cálido abrazo para confortarlo. Quizá solamente quería evitar que esa luz verdosa le hiriera y le cubrió con su propio cuerpo... 

Harry no lo supo. 

Lo que si supo es que la sangre que le humedeció la espalda no era suya y el peso que lo aplastó no era una buena señal.

Ernst se incorporó con dificultad y se colocó delante de Harry al momento que los mortífagos aparecían uno a uno.

-¿Siete paga dos? -preguntó con cinismo -¿Esta clago que piegden estilo.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, Streng -uno de los encapuchados se adelantó -"El fin justifica los medios".

-_Oui_ -respondió el profesor tomando la mano de Harry y tocando una pared que brilló con un intenso verde -Toda la Villa Stgueng esta alegta ahoga... Disfgútenla, señogues...

Lucuis pudo echarse a reír en esos momentos al ver que ambas _presas_ se escapaban por entre la pared justo frente a las narices de más de 15 mortífagos, pero lo cierto es que no tuvo tiempo y movió su cuerpo hacia un lado, al igual que algunos _compañeros_ suyos, para evitar el poderoso rayo que alcanzó a dos de ellos y se transformó en una poderosa hiedra que les rompió los huesos hasta matarlos.

Justo al recuperarse lanzó una maldición no muy propia de un hombre como él y cruzó los brazos ante la mirada expectativa de los demás. Seguramente esperaban instrucciones ya que era de los pocos que sabían la manera en que un mago debía manejarse ante la magia de un castillo en busca de _eliminar_ el peligro de su amo.

-No podemos dejar ir al muchacho -dijo uno de ellos ante el silencio que se había extendido. Y Lucius lo sabía. Pero también sabía que no podrían moverse de manera tan sencilla en un lugar repleto de trampas.

-Les colocaré un hechizo -anunció -La varita brillará cuando detecte una trampa _muy peligrosa_ y podrán rodearla. 

La mayoría de los magos parecieron incómodos, pero Lucius no podía hacer mucho tampoco... Sólo detectarían pocas de las trampas para seguir con su deber.

De cualquier manera Lucius no pensaba ir con ningún grupo. En un sitio así, lo mejor era manejarse con precaución.

*          *            *

_No había a donde escapar._

_El lugar estaba lleno de mortífagos que lanzaban maldiciones aquí y allá. Y él se había ido a encerrar justo en el cuarto de armas... _

_Ahora que lo pensaba no había sido una idea tan brillante. No si sus oponentes tenían las varitas en alto dispuestos a atacar al mínimo movimiento._

_Ernst recargó la cabeza contra la pared rocosa y agudizó el oído calmando su respiración. No se escuchaba nada, pero estaba seguro de que ellos seguían ahí. No había podido definir el numero exacto del grupo que había atacado ya que él era el más sorprendido de los pocos habitantes del castillo y lo primero que hizo fue ordenas a todos los sirvientes que se pusieran a salvo. _

_Pocos se fueron en realidad. La mayoría había insistido en quedarse para protegerse._

_¿Pero quien puede contra una maldición imperdonable, santo cielo?_

_Ernst escuchó cómo atrapaban uno a uno y en todas las ocasiones lo convencieron de escapar... en todas las veces lo salvaron... Pero finalmente había llegado el momento en que sólo tenía la soledad como compañía... La soledad y a esos mortífagos buscándolo._

_¿Pero por que lo buscaban?_

_Ernst no tenía nada para ellos... No era fuerte en batallas y tampoco se había metido (directamente) contra Lord Voldemort o lo que se le relacionara..._

_... a excepción de una cosa..._

_¿Estaría su primo Severus entre los mortífagos?_

_Ojalá que no._

_Había evitado activar la defensa pensando en él a pesar de que cabía la posibilidad de que no lo atacara. Además se vería muy sospechoso que fuera el único atravesando a través de un peligroso hechizo, ¿verdad?_

_No soportaría enfrentarlo y fingir que lo odiaba... _

_... pero..._

_-Pgefiego que seas tu quien me mate -susurró apretando la varita y se levantó para intentar salir por la puerta trasera. _

_Pero no pudo. Justo cuando pensó que lo había logrado sintió que su voluntad lo abandonaba y al  voltear descubrió la razón._

_Lord Voldemort._

_~__ "Monseur Streng, que gusto conocerlo finalmente" __~___

*          *            *

Lord Voldemort apretó los labios y rompió el sitio donde guardaba la luz en la que se concentraba su hechizo. Miró la manera en que la luz danzó como si se estuviera burlando de él hasta desaparecer gradualmente.

Furioso por perder tan valioso instrumento caminó hasta la puerta para salir, pero se detuvo justo antes de tocar el pomo y enarcó las cejas.

_~__ " Las defensas han sido activadas" __~_susurró.

Vaya. Todo el castillo estaba preparado para exterminar aquellas energías negativas y ahí había una particularmente _mala y poderosa_.

Era para reírse.

Y la persona que había activado todo ese _mecanismo_ estaba por morir.

¡Maldición!

*          *            *

Harry despertó y se levantó lentamente. Había caído sobre su profesor después que usaron ese extraño portal y ahora estaban en... _algún_ lugar del interior del castillo.

-¿Profesor? -preguntó notando más sangre regada por el suelo. Sintió un alivio cuando esos ojos cafés le miraron y la escueta sonrisa se delineó en los labios.

-Escúchame, Hagui... Nadie puegue tocagte en el integuiog si el castillo lee malas intenciones en esa pegsona.

-¿Pero cómo regresaré? -preguntó el muchacho intentando no hacer caso a la debilidad de la voz de su profesor.

-Hay cuatgo pegsonas que desean que escapes -respondió Ernst -Alguna de ellas podgra llegag hasta ti una vez que entgue al castillo y pueda ponegte a salvo.

-¿Por qué no lo hace usted?

Ernst sonrió con dulzura. Comprender esa sonrisa lastimó a Harry y apretó los labios.

-El amog que siento pog ti es vegdadego, pego me páguese que hay mil excusas paga no coguespondegte.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? -preguntó Harry confundido.

-Uno de los dos debe apegagse a las nogmas... y a _ambos_ nos paguese que no segás tu, Hagui... Él te ama... Estoy segugo.

-¿Debo callar entonces?

-Se feliz -musitó el hombre acariciando la mejilla adolescente -Debe habeg tiempo aun en esta cigcunstancia. ¡Ahoga vete!

-Pero usted...

-No soy importante, mi hegóe... Nunca lo fui... Si estoy aquí es por una lamentable coincidencia. ¡¡Vete!!

Harry se levantó justo al sentir un empujón por parte del mago que estaba tendido en el suelo. Volteó para no ver más esa imagen que lo había engañado con una falsa esperanza. Caminó con pasos firmes por pasillos empedrados que ya había visto en sus sueños y de nuevo sintió ese frío que le había quemado la piel mientras caminaba en una dirección que conocía.

Caminaba hacia él.

Su verdadero amor...

... el dueño del alma que había contagiado de amor a un profesor que había sufrido la acción de las _coincidencias_.

Coincidencias que no lograba entender realmente.

*          *            *

_Severus Snape apareció y buscó a su señor con la mirada tras la protección de la mascara. Sin embargo el lugar resultó muy familiar... Bastante familiar._

_~__ "Adelante, Severus" __~__dijo la voz silbante de Lord Voldemort, suficiente para captar la absoluta atención de Snape, quien hizo una respetuosa inclinación. __~__ "Ponte cómodo... Después de todo estás en tu *hogar*".__~___

_-¿Mi hogar? -preguntó Severus con voz bastante baja y miró de nuevo los calabozos sintiéndose asqueado al ver que unos cuerpos habían sido apilados en una esquina._

_Cuerpos frescos. Muertos recientes. El lugar había sido atacado recientemente._

_¿Por qué no le habría avisado?_

_Parecía ser un ataque importante ya que Lord Voldemort aun permanecía en el sitio. Y por su tranquilo semblante no parecía tener planes de retirarse pronto._

_Un momento._

_Severus entrecerró los ojos en dirección de un rostro... Un rostro entre los muertos totalmente cubierto de sangre coagulada y tierra._

_"Mi hogar" pensó horrorizado y levantó la cabeza directamente hacia los escudos de las celdas solo para confirmar sus sospechas "Villa Streng"._

_Un ataque a Villa Streng. ¿Pero por qué?_

_-¿En que puedo servirle, señor? -preguntó dócilmente._

_Voldemor sonrió e hizo un ademán con su mano huesuda._

_~__ "Tráelo, Malfoy" __~__ ordenó._

_Cuando Severus vio de quién se trataba le pareció que su corazón de detenía súbitamente al igual que su respiración. Con frialdad se obligó a mantener la compostura mientras miraba a Malfoy acomodar al muchacho en una de las paredes  y se atrevió a mirar su expresión asustada repitiéndose que tenía que mostrar frialdad._

_Por ambos._

_~__ "Retira tu máscara, Snape" __~___

_Severus obedeció. Al instante fue consciente del momento en que los ojos cafés de su primo se desviaron al mismo tiempo que sus labios se apretaron y empuñó las manos en torno a las cadenas._

_-¿En qué puedo servirle? -repitió Severus con fría burla._

_~__ "Déjanos solos, Malfoy" __~___

_Lucius frunció un poco el ceño y miró a Severus fugazmente. El propio Severus habría deseado pedirle que se quedara, pero ambos sabían que no podría ser así y el rubio abandonó las mazmorras._

_~__ "Conoces a Mouseur Streng, ¿Verdad, Snape?" __~___

_-Si señor -respondió Severus apreciando la piel sana en el rostro de Ernst, no había heridas visibles -Somos... primos._

_-Pguimos segundos -corrigió Ernts con molestia._

_Severus reprimió una risa despectiva ante ese comentario justo al sentir la mano de su amo en el hombro._

_~__ "Él es mi nuevo instrumento... Pienso llegar a Potter usándolo" __~___

_La verdad es que Severus habría esperado cualquier cosa, y por la expresión de Ernst, pudo adivinar que estaban de acuerdo en ello. Había pensado que su doble actuación estaba descubierta... Había pensado que estaba ahí para recibir un castigo._

_-¿Instgumento? -preguntó Ernst -Yo no tengo ningún contacto con ese chico._

_~__ "Lo tendrá, mouseur Streng" __~__ Lord Voldemort le levantó la barbilla con una gentileza que a Severus le pareció asquerosa. __~__ "Tendrá más *contacto* del que se imagina... Y todo gracias a los pequeños agregados que haremos a su ya.... perfecto cuerpo" __~___

_El propio Severus fue consciente del temblor exquisito en la piel de su primo. ¿Cómo no serlo? Ernst había sido blanco de bromas crueles por la delicada apariencia que era capaz de lucir... Resultaba atractivo a muchas miradas..._

_... pero..._

_¿Harry Potter?_

_~__ "Verás, Severus... Un informante me ha confiado la debilidad de Potter... y es para ello que te necesito" __~___

_-Temo que sigo sin entender, señor -dijo Severus._

_~__ "El chico te desea a ti, Severus..." __~___

_Snape palideció y se obligó a hacer una mueca de genuino asco e ignorar la palidez de su primo a la vez._

_~__ "Voy a agregar un elemento primordial en Streng... Aquello que la persona que te ama, notará... Tu alma" __~___

_-¡Imposible! -exclamó Ernst -No puede insegtag algo tan pgueciado en un cuerpo vivo... ¡¡Yo ya tengo una alma!!_

_~__ "Cierto" __~__ admitió Voldemort __~__ "No puedo insertar un alma en algo *vivo*" __~___

_Severus palideció al entender. _

_-Aunque me mate -gruñó Ernst - yo no obedecegué sus  ogdenes. Mi cuegpo muegto aun poseegá mi alma._

_~__ "Oh, en ese caso debo arreglar ese pequeño inconveniente" __~___

_La verdad es que Severus tenía sus propios planes... Aun si estaba *dentro* del cuerpo de su primo podría ejercer voluntad propia... Sólo si su cuerpo estaba sano._

_Pero no lo estuvo._

_Lord Voldemort no podía correr riesgos._

_Y él fue torturado hasta rayar la muerte._

_Su alma se debilitó dentro de un cuerpo ajeno que era gobernado por Lord Voldemort y su cuerpo se debilitaba aun más._

_No podía hacer nada._

_... no podía..._

**Continuará...**

Gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo y se han dado tiempo para dejar un mensaje... Si hay correcciones al francés que ando usando (ejem, a mi traductor) agradeceré que me las hagan llegar.

Reina-Ayesha: Muchas gracias por darte tiempo de leer el fic, comprendo que no tenga el título más atractivo de todo el mundo... es uno de mis defectos... Oh, es cierto, los diálogos entre Harry y Draco tienen su encanto... La verdad es que me costaron menos trabajo que la primera vez; no me lo explico. El hecho de que Harry se deje besar por Streng tiene que ver con lo que más desea... En este capitulo se explica mejor... Ernst tiene _eso_ que Harry _quiere_. ¿Harry curará a Severus?... Ya lo veremos n.n.

Val:   He aquí lo que esta pasando... El final ya esta listo, solo hace falta llegar hasta él... El problema es que se me ocurren muchas cosas... pero estoy decidida a que el final no cambie. Besos.

Moryn: Mil gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo siga siendo interesante.

Hareth: Mosqueada? Eso es bueno o malo?... Cómo sea, gracias por leer. Es curioso, pero las últimas actualizaciones se están dando más rápido que las primeras. Aquí tienes, espero que sea de tu agrado.


	11. El sabor de lo prohibido

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**:  Slash... 

**Clasificación: **NC.17 ¿Se necesita más explicación? No es nada _explicito_, pero si no eres amante de leer lemon, mejor no lo leas... Salta la primer escena completa, así de sencillo.

**Capítulo diez: El sabor de lo prohibido**

El camino era justo como lo recordaba. Los mismos pasillos, las mismas puertas... el mismo viento húmedo y frío que se cuela entre las ventanas dañadas para golpearle la cara. Y al final del camino esa puerta perfectamente cerrada que ahora tenía unas manos adolescentes palpando con suavidad curiosa hasta detenerse en la cerradura y accionarla.

Se había abierto.

Harry empujó escuchando la queja de la oxidación que el descuido y la humedad habían provocado y penetró la habitación cerrando a sus espaldas con el discreto CLICK de la cerradura. Dejó escapar un suspiro justo antes  de dar el primer paso y avanzó hasta detener sus pies a un lado del descuidado lecho.

No era un sueño esta vez.

Ahí estaba él... Su profesor de pociones: Severus Snape.

La persona que... _amaba_.

¿Amor?

A la mayoría le resultaría enfermizo saberlo, quizá aun más de lo que le resultó al propio Harry cuando tuvo el valor de admitirlo.

Pero es que el corazón de un adolescente resulta tan irracional a la hora de elegir... Y el de Harry no se había quedado atrás.

Los comentarios hirientes y las miradas de odio habían pasado a un significado diferente cuando se descubrió a sí mismo mirando al profesor con ese cariño que no había dedicado a nadie. Y pronto adoró la fuerza brutal de las frases cínicas que el profesor le dedicaba sólo a él.

Él: Harry Potter, se había ganado un trato exclusivo del profesor de pociones. Y aunque a muchos podría parecerles horroroso, a Harry le habían resultado vitales.

Por que necesitaba ser el centro de atención de Severus Snape. Y si esa era la única manera en que podría lograrlo, lo aceptaría.

Después de todo muchos esperaban que el gran Harry Potter hiciera sacrificios, ¿no?

Haría este también...

Harry estiró la mano temblorosa hacia la frente del profesor y pudo apreciar que la fiebre había cedido. Probablemente las curaciones si habían dado un resultado positivo después de todo. Aunque Harry habría preferido que Madame Pomfrey revisara cada herida con sumo cuidado.

Los dedos del chico recorrieron desde la frente hasta la mejilla y frotaron con suavidad sobre los labios resecos.

Aun con las heridas parecía _perfecto_. La persona capaz de hacerle rabiar por un beso y por quien rompería todas las reglas existentes.

"Alguien debe respetar las normas" coincidió inclinándose hacia Severus ", pero ahora no... Ahora evocaremos los sueños más profundos del _héroe_ y le daremos a probar el sabor de lo prohibido".

El sabor de los labios secos y calientes... El tacto de sus hombros cubiertos por la tela andrajosa y derruida... La dureza del pecho masculino y su masculinidad misma.

-Después podrá pensar en el castigo, profesor –susurró Harry con una voz sensual que jamás creyó poseer –Ahora no...

No había tiempo para pensar en el peligro o la vida que se estaba escurriendo en uno de los pasillos por que podría evocar a la persona que Severus Snape tanto había odiado... Ese héroe que Voldemort buscaba matar. 

No podía pensar en _eso_ que le hacía falta al profesor y que le había atraído irremediablemente de otro hombre por que sentiría que estaba aprovechándose de la ventaja que ahora tenía. 

Tampoco podía pensar en sí mismo... saberse un joven inexperto le hacía recordar el miedo que había estado guardando desde que descubrió ese amor... y no quería serlo... Esta vez no quería ser Harry Potter.

... solo quería...

ser la persona que estaba besando los labios del ser amado.

Si. Justo como estaba pasando ahora.

No quería pensar en nada.

Probó el sabor amargo en los labios adultos pero no le importó. La presión que su boca adolescente hacía sobre la del profesor se hizo más fuerte y parecía ser capaz de fundir ambas bocas.

Con delicadeza humedeció la piel reseca. Lamió y chupó cada herida notando el sabor de los desinfectantes que habían sido usados. Mordió levemente para atrapar el músculo entre sus dientes y volvió a chupar.

Todo resultaba en verdad hilarante.

Cada sabor parecía ser capaz de despertar deseos perturbadores a los que no se sentía capaz de acceder.

Deseos que no se había atrevido a admitir aunque eran absolutamente normales en un chico de su edad y que ahora le provocaban deliciosos escalofríos en la piel hasta enfatizarse en el centro de su cuerpo enviando una nube turbia que opacaba cualquier pensamiento _correcto_ o _racional_.

Y cualquier intento de detener esa locura fue borrado al detectar la primer respuesta.

Los labios invadidos se abrieron a las caricias y permitieron que la tímida lengua adolescente se adentrara un poco delineando los dientes con curiosidad hasta escabullirse entre ellos e ir en busca de recorrer el interior de la fosa bucal.  Ambas lenguas se entrelazaron al primer contacto y establecieron una danza erótica en busca de un dominio sobre el beso.

Harry gimió al sentir que las manos del hombre se apretaban con brusquedad en sus caderas hasta aferrarse en la tela de la túnica y tirar de ella. Intentando dar confianza a la intención de quien descansaba debajo de él, estiró las manos hasta el pecho y acarició por encima de la piel justo sobre las tetillas.

Una locura. Todo eso era una completa locura, pero Harry no quería ser el niño al que no podían tocar... Por ese momento quería convertirse en un alguien en quien no importaba la edad. Quería consumar todo el amor que había estado guardando aunque tuviera que ignorar todo el miedo que había nacido desde que las caricias en su cuerpo se hicieron más descaradas hasta encontrar el centro de su excitación.

-Lo sabes...

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz áspera en su oreja e intentó mirar la cara de Severus, pero un tirón lo acomodó de espaldas a él y sintió que las manos se apretaban en torno a su cintura acariciando el pecho con las palmas extendidas.

-¿Profesor?

-Ibas a olvidar mi estatus social –susurró la voz con un delicioso tono ronco –Dejarás de ser el niño para entregarte a mi... ¿Eso esta bien, pequeño?

-No soy _pequeño_ –protestó Harry a la vez que un gemido se le escapaba de la garganta cuando fue consciente del movimiento que esas manos hacían para desabrochar su pantalón.

-Estás decidido... puedo notarlo... Pero en esta guerra no hay tiempo para caminar a la par con la persona que amas... Debes dejarla atrás si es necesario.

-No... puedo... –suspiró Harry al sentir los dedos adultos en torno a su sexo y guió su propia mano para abarcar la muñeca –Yo... _lo amo_...

-Esa no es una respuesta –gruñó Severus sintiendo la firmeza palpitante de Harry a la vez que acariciaba con más atrevimiento –Yo acepté mi responsabilidad contigo... Debes aceptar la tuya también.

-Por favor, no... –rogó Harry echando la cabeza hacia atrás, justo en el hombro de Severus –Sólo por esta vez... quiero dejar de ser quien soy... _por favor_...

Sería muy simple, pensó Severus... Podría ponerle otro nombre... podría evocar otro cuerpo y mirar otros labios...

... sólo si no amara a Harry de la manera en que lo hacía...

Con un movimiento atrapó los labios que estaban a su alcance y los profanó con su deseo incompleto mientras se encargaba de satisfacer a Harry. 

Ahí, entre sus piernas... sintiendo los movimientos excitantes del cuerpo más pequeño y delgado. Ahí estaba él... sollozando de deseo aun con la boca cubierta por sus labios calientes.

Harry se estaba dejando amar por un cuerpo que apenas _recuperaba_ su alma... Se estaba dejando amar por un hombre que había desquebrajado sus barreras al estar a un paso de la muerte.

Había que valorárselo.

Después de todo Severus también le amaba. Y con ese pensamiento atacó la piel de su cuello para escuchar los sonidos emitidos por su garganta próximos al clímax.

Un grito deliciosamente ensordecedor abarcó la habitación al mismo tiempo que la humedad invadió los dedos de Severus y sonrió besándole la frente.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía?

Poco... muy poco...

-Tranquilízate, Harry –susurró a su oído –Pronto estarás a salvo... te lo prometo...

*          *            *

Remus se detuvo en seco y agudizó  el oído, su mirada se deslizó hacia el lado izquierdo en donde se encontraba con Sirius y frunció el ceño.

-Hay mucho movimiento por allá –señaló y posó sus ojos hacia el castillo -, buscan a alguien... parece que se les escapó.

-¿Podría ser Harry?

-No es solo el aroma de Harry –Remus pareció en verdad preocupado y tocó una de las paredes derruidas. Al instante un brillo suave se dejó ver –Han activado la defensa de la Villa.

-Un poco _tarde_ –ironizó Sirius.

Remus frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. Ciertamente el ataque a la Villa ameritaba las defensas que ahora estaban activadas, sin embargo el portador de esa responsabilidad pudo pensar que no era necesario... Quizá el ataque había sido tan sorpresivo que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar como era debido.

En todo caso las defensas estaban activas ahora, pero Remus no pensaba que fueran colocadas por Voldemort o su _voluntad_.

-Es muy probable que el hechizo de Deborah este funcionando –dijo entonces –Recomiendo que no nos enfrentemos innecesariamente.

-Te escucho –dijo Sirius.

-Tenemos que buscar a Ernst. Si ha activado este tipo de defensa significa que esta cuidando de Harry.

-Oh –Sirius frunció el ceño -¿_Cómo_?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Una a la que Remus no tenía respuesta. Y justo cuando pensó que era buena idea seguir el aroma de ambos, aun a través de la dificultad que presentaba la magia presente, alguien le dio la respuesta.

-El chico esta en el castillo...

Sirius levantó la varita en dirección del mago vestido totalmente de negro.

-¿Malfoy? –Remus frunció el ceño.

-¡Si le has tocado un solo cabello a Harry juro que te arrancare la garganta!

-Muy poético, Black –ironizó Lucius -, pero no le he hecho nada al mocoso... Se nos escapó entre las paredes gracias a que Streng ha recuperado un poco de cordura.

-¿Cómo sabes que está en el castillo? –preguntó Remus.

-Streng se esta muriendo, Lupin –señaló Lucius con frialdad –No puede llegar más lejos. Pero nosotros no podemos entrar y Nuestro Señor no puede salir.

Lucius dejó ver una sonrisa cínica. Aunque las marcas del brazo en cada uno de ellos les quemara al máximo, no podrían acudir a su llamado, había demasiado hechizos alrededor del castillo para eliminarlos a todos... Y personalmente encontraba divertido que el gran Lord Voldemort no pudiera salir del castillo que él mismo había capturado.

Y no era lo peor. Lucius no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría si Streng llegaba a morirse sin haber desactivado su seguridad.

"Lord Voldemort encerrado en su _adquisición_ más reciente"

Hilarante en verdad.

-De acuerdo con la naturaleza de los hechizos que protegen este lugar, ustedes podrían entrar –explicó Lucius –El castillo tiene un hechizo _céntrico_ por lo que sólo podrán aparecer en un sitio... Rueguen por que Potter este ahí.

*          *            *

Había una manera de eliminar tan molesta defensa.

Voldemort rió ante la respuesta y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación. Justo donde estaba colocada aquella cárcel que había destruido hace poco. 

Las defensas podían ser desactivadas por un integrante de esa molesta familia...

¡Que sorpresa!

Tenia justo a esa persona en una de las habitaciones.

Si las curaciones que sus ineptos sirvientes habían hecho estaban funcionando ya debería estar despertando... Y podría transportarse hasta ese lugar en cuanto sintiera su llamado...

Pero para eso debía regresarle su alma... Regresar el alma a Severus Snape... Aquella que había insertado en Streng.

Voldemort emitió el hechizo correcto imprimiendo la magia precisa. El lugar se tornó más oscuro y rió justo al terminar.

Ahora sólo bastaba esperar a que Streng muriera...

Y después podría buscar a Harry Potter en el castillo.

_*          *            *_

-No puedo entender por qué le hacemos caso a ese imbécil –protestó Sirius una vez que aparecieron en la parte baja de las mazmorras.

-Es el informante de Deborah.

-No deja de ser un asqueroso Slytherin –insistió Sirius.

-Como Deborah.

-¿Por qué tienes que meter a Deborah en cada respuesta que me das, Remus?

-No perderé mi tiempo respondiendo a eso.

-¿Ahora ni siquiera valgo tu tiempo?

En definitiva todo eso estaba alterando a Sirius, pero Remus necesitaría de mucho más para romperle esa armadura oxidada en la cabeza... ¿O no?

Desechando por completo la idea se concentró en el olor de la habitación y bajó la mirada hasta dar con una persona que, a pesar de su estado, parecía tener bastante humor para sonreír.

-Son exactamente como mi pgimo los descgibió.

Era justo eso lo que Remus hubiera rogado no escuchar y lo que lanzó a Sirius hasta el desconocido y zarandearlo sin notar su precario estado.

-Estamos buscando a un niño –comenzó Sirius provocando una cansada risa en Ernst.

-¿Como de 16 años... pelo azabache... ojos vegdes y una cicatgíz en la fgente? 

-Eres Streng –intervino Remus -¿A dónde fue Harry?

-No tengo idea –respondió el profesor sufriendo otro despiadado zarandeo que le arrancó un gemido de dolor. –Estoy intentando moguir en paz... ¿me pegmiten?

-¿Sabes? –Sirius frunció el ceño –Me recuerda a alguien igual de odioso.

-Es su primo –informó Remus suspirando y se agachó -¿Dónde esta Harry, Streng?

-Detgas de ustedes.

-Si lo que quiere es morir, me esta convenciendo de ayudarlo –gruñó Sirius.

-¿Padrino?

Sirius y Remus voltearon.

En efecto, Harry estaba ahí.

Más despeinado de lo que ambos podían recordar y con la cara roja, quizá por el horrible frío que debía estar colándose por la túnica.

-Ya puedes morirte, Streng –Sirius sonrió –Nosotros nos vamos.

-Que _amable_ –ironizó Ernst.

Continuará...

Reina Ayesha: Si, bueno... La verdad es que no pensé que saliera algo tan _largo_ de una idea tan simple... en especial cuando debió ser de tres capítulos, pero creo que no se desprecian los _sobrantes_. Cierto, ya estamos avanzados y rozando en final. Que bueno que llamó tu atención. Aquí tienes el encuentro entre Harry y Severus... muy intenso a mi parecer, nada explicito (a comparación de otras cosas que he hecho). A ver cuando veo tu fic, hay pocos con esta pareja que logran _atraparme_ y los pocos que me gustan tardan u.u. Y si, Streng se va a morir... Desde el principio era el plan con él. (menos mal, por que si no tendría que ser Severus y ahí si me siento amenazada).

Moryn: Trampas del castillo para evitar combate cuerpo a cuerpo... ese era mi fin... Ya veremos como termina esto n.n

Hechicera:  Espero que la trama no se pierda con el único _lemon_ de toda la historia... La verdad es que lo necesitaba, pero tampoco me atrevía hacer algo de muy _elevado nivel_... Harry no deja de ser un niño a mis ojos y ningún niño de 16 es experto en algo así. (claro, tengo personajes que saben de _todo_).


	12. Calma

**Notas:**  Pues Harry no curó a Severus, pero si que lo hizo _despertar_. XD

**Capitulo once: Calma.**

Deborah sintió algo que le sofocó el pecho de manera dolorosa y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás sin que le importaba que la piedra filosa se encajara en la piel de su espalda.

Su pecho se ensanchaba con violencia en busca del oxígeno del agua y con las manos abarcó su garganta hasta que la _respiración_ se hizo normal.

Entre el agua las lágrimas se confundieron y la mujer cubrió su cara con el violento movimiento que le echó los cabellos negros hacia delante.

-Ha muerto –susurró abrazándose a sí misma –_Justo a tiempo_...

*          *          *

Hermione pareció no darse cuenta de que le sacó el aire a Harry al abrazarlo de esa manera. El chico prefirió no hacer comentario al respecto y acomodó sus manos alrededor de ella sin ser capaz de entender todo lo que balbuceaba entre sollozos.

Harry no supo cuento tiempo pasó, sólo estuvo conciente de la fuerza que se concentraba en su pecho y comenzaba a incomodarlo.

Ron tuvo que calmar a Hermione tras mirar cuidadosamente a su amigo y asegurarse  de no ver un solo rasguño en su cara.

-Estoy bien –confirmó Harry y levantó la mirada hacia la escalinata, donde la profesora McGonagall esperaba. Detrás de ese gesto severo se podía apreciar la preocupación acumulada, pero cada línea se suavizaba en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa contenida.

-No nos dejaron saber cómo estabas –dijo Ron en voz baja después de acercarse lo suficiente –La profesora nos confiscó tu pluma, sólo tu puedes recuperarla.

Harry agradeció eso mentalmente. No habría sido agradable que sus dos amigos leyeran una descripción detallada de _todo_ lo que estuvo haciendo.

-Deberíamos ir con el Director, Harry –Remus puso una mano en el hombro del chico y miró a Ron y a Hermione con amabilidad –No tardará mucho.

La profesora McGonagall caminó junto con Hermione y Ron no sin antes mirar a las tres personas que iban a la dirección y suspirar.

Harry se dejó guiar dedicando una última mirada a sus amigos. La verdad es que no era su plan estar en la oficina del Director, pero el conocimiento de que ahí era donde estaba su pluma mágica le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

Harry no dejaría de admirar la oficina. Siempre que entraba notaba detalles diferentes en los que desearía distraerse y pensó en la conveniencia de entrar sin ser requerido por un asunto serio como su seguridad o presunta culpabilidad.

-Ponte cómodo, Harry –pidió el anciano –Sirius, Remus, gracias por traerlo.

-Es nuestra responsabilidad –respondió Remus y se sentó junto a Sirius, por si acaso.

-Me parece que estás muy tranquilo, Harry –observó Dumbledore -¿Relajado quizás?

Harry se ruborizó.

-Voldemort no tuvo oportunidad de acercarse - dijo Sirius –El hechizo de Deborah alcanzó a bloquear su magia el tiempo suficiente.

-¿Mi tía también participó?

-Debbie ha estado involucrada desde antes que el profesor Streng desapareciera contigo, Harry... Al parecer comprende perfectamente la naturaleza del hechizo que se hizo, pero no se ha molestado en explicarnos.

Harry volvió a ruborizarse.

-Lo que importa... –continuó el director sin intención de hacer notar esa reacción – es que estás a salvo –estiró el brazo y colocó la pluma mágica de Harry sobre el escritorio –Tu tía bloqueó la magia de tu pluma, no logré que me explicara la razón... te la devuelvo. Puedes ir a descansar, Harry.

Decir que no quería preguntar varias cosas sería mentira, sin embargo Harry había desarrollado un curioso sentido que le ayudaba a saber si la información recibida sería escueta y altamente insatisfactoria... Y este sería uno de esos días.. Así que lo más sano era hacer caso y retirarse del lugar. De todas maneras su pluma no le iba a servir de mucho y tras despedirse de su padrino y de Remus salió de la oficina.

-¿Cómo está Deborah? –preguntó Sirius tras unos momentos de silencio.

-Su debilidad no parece impedirle levantarse –respondió el anciano.

-¿Qué es lo que Debbie no quiere que Harry vea? –preguntó Remus preocupado.

-No estoy seguro –admitió Albus –Todo esto parece haberle afectado mucho, pero no sé la razón.

-No sabemos mucho de esto tampoco –observó Sirius algo molesto. -Me da la impresión de que buscas que actuemos como si esto no hubiera pasado... Mi ahijado estuvo en peligro y aun no me explico como ha caído en toda esta horrible trampa.

- Sólo podemos hacer hipótesis –murmuró Albus con algo de cansancio.

-Es inútil –se escuchó la voz de Deborah quien iba entrando a la oficina en esos momentos –Lo que halla pasado, es _exclusivo_ del propio Harry y no me parece que sea algo de lo que él mismo este consciente.

La mujer caminó hacia una de las sillas y se acomodó frotándose las manos abrigadas para obtener el calor que su vestuario (exagerado) no le podía proporcionar.

-Aun así pareces saber más al respecto –señalo Sirius.

-Hice un hechizo que sirvió para contrarrestar el de Voldemort –respondió ella –Aparentemente Streng dio a Harry la confianza suficiente que _hubiera_ querido recibir de su anterior profesor de pociones.

-Esa es la respuesta más absurda que halla escuchado –insistió Sirius.

-Un deseo insatisfecho –comprendió Remus –Probablemente a Harry no le guste ser el blanco de _injusticias_ por parte de Severus y el verse _apoyado_ por alguien tan... _esencialmente_ parecido le hizo ganar confianza.

-Si... más o menos –dijo la mujer lacónicamente.

-¿Quién querría la confianza de Snape? –preguntó Sirius con repulsión –No creo que Harry desee eso _inconscientemente_... es asqueroso...

-Te recuerdo, Sirius, que Severus es mi amigo –dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido –Tu no puedes notar sus cualidades debido a que te interesa más verlo ahogándose en... _cualquier_ lugar... a darte una oportunidad de conocerlo... (aun si tu novia te lo pide).

Albus se aclaró la garganta justo a tiempo para evitar una discusión fuera de tema.

-Cómo sea –gruñó Sirius –No podemos esperar a que todos los que rodean a Harry sean _usados_ para atraparlo.

-Tampoco puedes aislarlo –intervino Remus.

-En efecto... No puedes aislar a Harry... Así que recomiendo que se olviden de esto y sigan con sus peligrosas vidas de _bienhechores_. –ironizó la mujer –De cualquier manera no es un chico estúpido y llegará el momento en que elija por sobre todos los que lo _protegemos_.

-¡¡Lo que hago es por el bien de Harry!! –protestó en animago.

-Procura no hacerle mucho bien, Sirius... En especial cuando no es lo que pide de ti... Harry es un adolescente... próximo a un hombre... y te recuerdo, cariño, que no hay edad más difícil... Me imagino que mi sobrino lo lleva más difícil... Tuvo que ser _héroe_ de mucha gente y _tiene_ que serlo de nuevo.

-Ciertamente Harry necesita tranquilidad en lo que a Voldemort respecta. -Albus suspiró.

-¿Y como va a tenerla? –exclamó Sirius -¡Ese loco lo quiere muerto y no descansará hasta que lo logre!

-No necesitas recordárselo a diario –dijo Remus a su amigo comprendiendo un poco –Tanta sobreprotección... Tanto _aislamiento_.

-Deja que crezca, Sirius –dijo ella levantándose para salir de la oficina –Deja que se tropiece un poco... que se equivoque al elegir amigos... que sufra algún ridículo desengaño amoroso... De Voldemort nos encargaremos nosotros... Mientras no sea necesario, no le recuerdes a Harry que es _su deber_. Hagámoslo nosotros... Ocupemos su lugar hasta que el este listo.

*          *          *

El profesor Snape llegó a la escuela dos días después. Su llegada fue tan silenciosa como su partida, pero de igual manera provocó revuelo entre los estudiantes.

Desde que Harry regresó a Hogwarts estuvo al pendiente de cada noticia relacionada con el profesor ya que se había aferrado ciegamente a su promesa. Solamente habían sido dos días, pero a él le pareció una eternidad en la que cualquier indicio era vital.

-No me iré –había dicho Harry en el interior de la horrible habitación del castillo con una necedad difícil de doblegar. –No voy a dejarlo en peligro.

-Soy quien menos peligro corre –replicó Severus con un gesto de impaciencia –Esta bien, Potter –aceptó tras una silenciosa batalla –Si vuelves ahora al lugar donde apareciste prometo volver al colegio y terminaremos esta molesta discusión.

El chico torció los labios.

-Por una vez en tu corta vida haz caso a las razones... Si escapo contigo me buscarán para matarme ya que seré absolutamente culpable de que te hallas ido.

-¿Estará bien?

-¡Largo de aquí, chico!

Harry suspiró. A pesar de haber compartido un momento _intimo_ seguía siendo tratado como un niño.

Unos golpecitos sobre su mesa llamaron su atención y descubrió avergonzado que la profesora McGonagall lo había sorprendido... por quinta vez.

Sin mucho animo volvió a concentrarse en las notas y evitó la mirada preocupada de sus amigos.

Aun no estaba listo para que ellos lo supieran.

Lo único que tenía en mente era el momento exacto en que saldría por la noche para escabullirse hasta la enfermería y ver al profesor. Necesitaba hablar de muchas cosas... O no hablar de ser posible. Cualquier opción era buena mientras estuviera a su lado.

Sin embargo llegar hasta el lugar tras esquivar dificultades que antes no había tenido se sintió aun más inseguro de lo que llegó a percibir al entrar a esa horrible habitación.

Animado por alguna extraña fuerza interior penetró la enfermería y caminó hasta llegar al fondo, en donde habían acomodado un _cuarto_ provisional al profesor con cortinas blancas. Harry penetró y apreció algunos libros de pociones acomodados en una mesa de noche junto con pergaminos con ligeras notas.

En la cama estaba él. Se veía mucho mejor que la ultima vez y las heridas habían cedido ante la maravillosa habilidad de las manos de la enfermera. 

El chico agradeció eso y se acercó estirando la mano para tocar la frente. La fiebre se había ido.

Un movimiento brusco le atrapó la muñeca y lo tiró sobre el cuerpo de Severus sacándole el aire.

Bien, tendría que avisar que lo vería en un futuro para no sufrir por las reacciones naturales del hombre.

-Maldición, Potter, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a verlo –dijo el chico un poco herido.

Severus torció los labios. _Eso _era absolutamente claro... En realidad se refería a la hora, el lugar y el hecho de que había dejado claras instrucciones de que no quería visitas _innecesarias_. Y por supuesto, la de Harry entraba en esa categoría.

Oh, pero qué podía esperarse de un Gryffindor.

-¿A escondidas? –preguntó separando un poco al chico que había caído sobre su pecho –Ya tendrá tiempo de verme mañana, pienso levantarte de esta inútil cama para iniciar mis clases ya que me imagino que todo el tiempo que estuve ausente sirvió para que olvidaran lo poco que aprendieron.

Aunque Ernst pudo enseñar perfectamente algo, reconoció Severus mentalmente. Su primo había tenido la paciencia que él jamás fue capaz de poseer.

Harry se enderezó a un lado de la cama y su cara se tiñó de un delicioso rojo que hizo apretar los labios a Severus.

-Es que estaba preocupado –admitió el chico.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de cumplir una promesa –siseó Severus y agradeció tener la conciencia _suficiente_ para no prometer alguna estupidez antes de que su primo muriera y su alma _regresara_ a su cuerpo.

-Oh –musitó Harry perdiendo el último ápice de seguridad que había estado conservando. Sin que se diera cuenta jugueteó con sus manos y se humedeció los labios en busca de algo con lo que pudiera iniciar una conversación.

Siempre había imaginado que conversar de manera _civilizada_  con el profesor sería difícil, pero jamás había imaginado el grado de esa dificultad.

-Maldición, Harry –gruñó Severus y le atrapó una mano para tirar de ella -¿Cómo diablos lo logras?

Harry no supo de lo que estaba hablando hasta que sintió el brutal beso sobre sus labios. Con una dócil urgencia permitió el paso a esa exigente lengua que exploro a su antojo hasta que el beso fue roto y sintió que lo acunaban contra el pecho.

Sí. Era eso lo que quería.

Saber que su sueño podía _ser real_... Sentir el calor de esa persona a la que había amado.

-Es así como debe ser –se dijo Harry con voz baja.

Severus suspiró.

-No es tan simple como parece, mi pequeño... Ya te lo dije... debes dejar a esa persona atrás si es necesario.

-¡Pero usted ya esta a salvo! –protestó Harry levantando la cabeza para ver esos ojos negros.

-Nadie esta a salvo –susurró el profesor acariciando la mejilla adolescente –Alguien te esta cuidando muy de cerca (aparte de mi) y se empeña en encontrarte un punto débil... Y no quiero ser _eso_, Potter... Me niego a ser la vulnerabilidad del gran Harry Potter.

A Harry le dolió notar el sarcasmo suave con que eso había sido pronunciado pero prefirió no hacer comentario al respecto. A cambio se abrazó al cuerpo adulto en busca de su calor.

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche? –preguntó con suavidad.

Severus se mordió el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral. 

¿Quedarse?

¿Quedarse con Harry toda la noche? ¿Toda?

¡No!

Eso implicaba ser conciente del aroma de su piel y la graciosa rebeldía de sus cabellos negros que le provocaban cosquillas en las manos. Eso incluía su cuerpo delgado y juvenil... caliente y _vivo_. Todo con la posibilidad de volver a complacer hasta la ultima necesidad que las hormonas adolescentes podían imponer en un joven absolutamente enamorado y _saludable_.

Y esta vez no podía alegar falta de fuerza para intentar complacer también las suyas.

No. ¡Claro que no!

Severus suspiró y apretó a Harry antes de depositar un beso en su frente y lo suficientemente rápido para no darle oportunidad de intentar _responder_.

-Tienes que descansar, Potter... Ambos tenemos que hacerlo... No creas que tendrás un trato especial en mi clase de mañana... Así que más vale que hagas caso.

-¿Quizás después? –preguntó Harry con ese rubor discreto.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera llegar a ser tan hermoso?

Severus apretó los labios.

-Quizás –dijo y lo empujó sintiéndose desnudo sin el calor de su cuerpo –Ahora vete, quiero dormir.

Harry obedeció y salió de la enfermería sin darse cuenta que dejaba atrás a un muy frustrado Severus Snape.

Poco más de cinco minutos pasaron cuando Draco decidió no entrar a ver al profesor Snape y comenzó a caminar hacia los dormitorios. Se sentía muy incomodo ya como para incomodar a alguien más... así que pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo así.

Continuará...

Ayesha: Ale!! Severus de pie... bueno, vivo al menos. Me gustaron mucho los diálogos entre Remus y Sirius...  Aunque la verdad no tenía planeado meterlos por aquí. ¿Me mencionado que en esta historia hay millares de cosas no planeadas? 

Hechicera : Me alegra que no se perdiera el centro de la historia. Aquí tienes un capitulo más.

Moryn: También me gustó el lemon... nada de muy _alto nivel_. La verdad es que lo comprenda gracias a algo que leí por ahí. "Los adolescentes tienen sexo inexperto" juer. No te preocupes, Severus no muere (ahora). Y respecto a Sirius... creo que la tensión era la mía... las descripciones estaban muy tensas y se mezclaban con un poco de oscurantismo de la autora, así que un día estaba escribiendo y puse eso casi sin pensar... anda... como imaginando lo que haría yo para aligerar el ambiente... Me hizo reír mucho el resultado y hasta pensé que no quedaba con el ambiente del capitulo. Pero después pensé "Que diablos, es Sirius XD" ... No pude actualizar la tarde en que me lo pediste... De hecho el capitulo recién _sale del horno_... No tenía idea de cómo seguir, lo juro. Pero aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste.

Punky : Mil gracias!! Que bueno que te gustó!

Txiri: Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por dejar mensaje.


	13. Aquel que respeta las normas

**Capitulo doce: Aquel que respeta las normas.**

Resultó difícil mantener la serenidad en todo momento, en especial al desactivar las defensas y no mostrar angustia, deseando que el chico hubiese tenido tiempo suficiente para escapar.

El propio Severus guió a Lord Voldemort hasta el lugar donde se concentraban las _apariciones_ del castillo y solo encontraron a una persona. Su primo Streng.

Informó entonces de las presencias que había sentido... Dos personas que pudieron moverse en el castillo con toda libertad ya que no deseaban dañar al chico... requisito que los mortífagos no reunían, por lo que fueron cayendo en una y otra trampa, hasta que la defensa fue desconectada. El propio Lord Voldemort completó la información con una palabra: Aurores. Y la verdad es que Severus agradeció haber acertado en esa apreciación.

Voldemort echó el cadáver de su primo a un lado con el tacón de la bota y permaneció en un sepulcral silencio. No había necesidad de ser muy observadores para saber que estaba furioso y cualquiera de ellos podría _calmar_ esa furia.

Frente al señor oscuro estaban los mortífagos que habían salido vivos de las despiadadas trampas. Todos desmejorados y algo andrajosos. Con heridas por ahí y por allá... Todos manteniendo su cara cubierta, quizá para que no fuera notado el cansancio que habrían sufrido debido a los hechizos protectores de un castillo que estaba _en su poder_.

_~ "Severus" ~_ siseó Voldemort con frialdad mirando al mago en cuestión _~ "Regresarás al colegio para mantener vigilado al muchacho" ~_

Severus hizo un ademán afirmativo. Ni siquiera se había molestado en mencionar el penoso Hechizo en el que había sido usado ya que, a los ojos de su amo, había ganado _algo_ de confianza. De alguna manera todo había terminado de manera _conveniente_.

-¿Qué hay de la información, mi Lord? –preguntó uno de los mortífagos –Ese chico hablo de un punto débil en Potter.

Voldemort giró hacia el mago que había hecho esa aclaración y le mató con un rápido movimiento.

_~ "Nadie tan *noble* deja atrás a la persona que dice amar" ~_ dijo furioso _~ "Harry Potter no buscó a nuestro mago... Debieron confundir las observaciones" ~_

Severus asintió en silencio y frunció el ceño.

La villa fue abandonada esa misma tarde, pero él no pudo regresar al Colegio hasta dos días después del ataque.  A pesar de que reunió fuerza suficiente para levantarse y acatar la orden de su señor, no era capaz de volver al castillo. Así que dejó pasar ese tiempo para descansar mientras miraba con frialdad el maltratado cuerpo de lo que quedaba de su adorable primo.

Joven. Brillante. _Adorable_.

... Y ahora...

... _muerto_...

Bastó que Ernst alistara requerimientos _eróticos_ para llamar la atención de Lord Voldemort... Con ese cuerpo y el alma de Severus logró llevar a Harry Potter hasta Villa Streng.

Que difícil, ¿verdad?

Que cruel fue notar lo sencillo que era ablandar el corazón del _héroe_ una vez mezclados ambos elementos.

La verdad es que Severus no podía pensar siquiera en eso.

No quería hacerlo.

Siempre que el tema llegaba a tocar su mente el recuerdo de que formaba parte de esa _debilidad_ le enfermaba y angustiaba.

Miles de horribles escenarios por la misma causa se reproducían ante sus ojos, aun en el cansancio que las heridas causaban. Y de nuevo pensaba que no debía hacerlo.

No _quería_.

Justo antes de que el segundo día finalizara se sintió con fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie y recuperó el cuerpo de su primo para darle una correcta sepultura. La tierra cubrió el bonito rostro y el cuerpo fino... Ahogó el aroma que la descomposición comenzaba a hacer presente y que apenas pudo reducir con una poción sencilla. Pero no solo Ernst estaba enterrado ahí, en la tierra de Villa Streng, junto a sus antepasados... Los antepasados de _ambos_. También se había propuesto enterrar todo el amor que había expuesto.

Y ahora que estaba bajo el resguardo del Colegio tenía en sus manos la segunda decisión más difícil de su vida. Una decisión que, al igual que la que le transformó en mortífago, iba a sacudir su mundo de manera violenta.

Pero estaba bien... Si Harry Potter podía estar a salvo para cumplir con su _gran logro_ de nuevo, estaría bien.

*          *            *

Draco se propuso notar aquello que había metido en problemas al profesor Snape con referencia a Potter. De acuerdo a lo que había analizado durante la mayor parte de la noche quedó de acuerdo en que el _Chico Maravilla_ no podía estar _extasiado_ por dos personas a la vez... Una tuvo que ser consecuencia de otra. Lo difícil fue pensar quién.

Claro, tras casi tres horas de juguetear con una pluma fina decidió que en definitiva el profesor Snape era principio de Streng ya que jamás habría adoptado características propias del joven profesor para atraer a Harry aunque hubieran bastado para atraer al _resto_.

Lo que vio en el lago fue un beso en verdad _brutal_... Había furia en ese momento... Una furia que se contenía apenas con el deseo... Cosa que atribuiría a Severus Snape.

Más bien parecía lógico pensar que Streng adoptó ciertos caracteres de Snape... Por eso fue que Draco notó tantas _semejanzas_ a pesar de las diferencias y llegó a sospechar que algo andaba mal.

En resumen, Harry no había gustado de Streng por _sí mismo_... Le había gustado por las semejanzas.

El sólo pensarlo le provocó un escalofrío a Draco, sin embargo podía tener cierto... _sentido_ una vez que se reunía cada dato.

Blaise sabía esto, claro está. Así que debió darse cuenta y pasar la información a alguien que hiciera _todo_... Por supuesto, Draco no sabía exactamente qué era ese _todo._

Y no pensaba preguntar de todas maneras. Eso salía de toda su descripción.

Así que tras pasar la noche en vela, tropezar dos veces camino a las mazmorras y pisar _accidentalmente_ a dos de sus compañeros; penetró a su clase doble y se acomodó esperando a que el trío maravilla hiciera su aparición.

La primera en entrar fue Granger. Tan correcta e _intelectual_... Con ese libro de pociones que habría extraído de la biblioteca esa mañana y que ahora le servía para intentar _adivinar_ algo que le sirviera y obtener puntos esta vez. Claro que no lo lograría... Aun si tenía las respuestas correctas no lo lograría...

Detrás de ella se vio a Weasley. Tan desalineado como siempre. Discutía con la _sangre sucia_, al parecer respecto al libro que ella tenía en brazos. Y la verdad es que su cara de fastidio resultaba graciosa y digna de un comentario mordaz, pero Draco no tenía tiempo para ello. En especial por que el _niño Maravilla_ penetró justo detrás de ellos.

Interesante.

Aparentemente estaba al pendiente de la platica de sus dos amigos, pero Draco fue capaz de ver la distracción en la mirada verde y esa escueta sonrisa que dedicaba a Weasley sustituyendo una respuesta inteligente. No es que Draco pensara que Potter era capaz de dar una respuesta _inteligente_, pero sin duda no perdería la oportunidad de hablar con su pobretón amigo de temas igual de escuálidos que la _fortuna_ del pelirrojo. Así que decididamente ahí estaba ocurriendo algo extraño... Algo de lo que Draco tenía (ahora) una buena idea.

El siguiente _actor_ llegó a tiempo. Justo como debería ser. Draco notó tantas _diferencias_ en su profesor de pociones que por un momento deseó no haberlo sabido. La respuesta a todas sus sospechas estaba justo ahí, en las mazmorras... Desarrollándose de manera tan dolorosa que él mismo sintió lástima por su rival.

Pero no había tiempo para eso, ¿verdad?

Snape lo sabía... Draco lo comprendía ahora...

... y pronto...

Potter lo sabría también... y tendría que aceptarlo.

*          *            *

-¿Qué?

Severus levantó la mirada de los trabajos que estaba revisando hasta el momento en que escuchó aquellas necias palabras de boca de su única amiga... Justo ella...

Lo comprendería si proviniera de Dumbledore... siempre tenía ideas retorcidas y fuera de lugar... Pero no de ella... No precisamente de ella.

Aunque lo cierto es que los ojos dorados de la mujer estaban absolutamente serenos. Lucía mucho más _flaca_ de lo que lograba recordar y pudo reconocer que el hechizo la había debilitado a ese extremo, pero no era algo de lo que una _sirena_ no pudiera recuperarse con el debido descanso... Cosa que Deborah no estaba haciendo y era más notable a cada día.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –preguntó con acidez y se levantó del escritorio dedicándole esa mirada que no había merecido jamás. Claro, ella era la _criatura_ que poseía superioridad si de influencia se trataba, y esta no fue la excepción.

-Soy la heredera de un espejo que muestra más de lo que piensas, Severus... Soy creadora de unas plumas gemelas que leen y escriben las emociones verdaderas por más _barreras_ que puedan tener... Y soy... tu más cercana amiga... 

-La solución que me das no es inteligente, Deborah... Es... inútil.

-¿Reaccionar con el corazón no te satisface, amigo? –preguntó ella con esa dulzura odiosa y Severus deseó abofetearla, pero apretó los puños para contenerse.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan anárquica? Tu solución no satisface nada.

-¿No te basta ello para estar satisfecho? –Deborah apretó los labios –La transfiguración permanente es muy difícil y requiere de más magia oscura de la que requerí para salvarle la vida a mi sobrino.

Esa parte ya la sabía. Transformar un cuerpo por tiempo permanente... sin pociones periódicas... sin muestras de nada... Simplemente lograr el milagro de poner _algo_ en un lugar y dejarlo ahí. Pero no era la parte del plan que había desquiciado a Severus... Era la razón lo que lo atormentaba... Razón que Deborah sabía y que no había compartido con nadie por la lealtad que atribuía a la amistad que ellos tenían desde la infancia.

-¿Por qué quieres _dármelo_ Deborah? –insistió Severus con la esperanza de hacerle dudar.

-Por que lo _quieres_ –dijo ella simplemente y levantó la barbilla –Cada célula de tu cuerpo suspira por él... Tu mente se trasnocha pensando en él y en cada detalle que forma parte de su cuerpo...

-¡¡No es correcto!!

-¿Qué es correcto, Severus? –replicó ella elevando la voz –Esta guerra nos consumió a los dos... Me robó la vida... la fertilidad y la libertad de pensar... me convirtió en un asesino al igual que a ti... Ambos estuvimos en ella, por lo menos deja que uno de los dos tenga una oportunidad de saltar las _normas_  (sociales, mágicas y naturales) para ser feliz... _Eso_, a mi parecer, es _correcto_.

-¡¡No!!

Deborah suavizó los rasgos. Aun con las líneas de expresión que su cuerpo humano había marcado se veía ecuánime y tranquila.

-No es tu culpa haber nacido _antes_ –dijo con suavidad y dio la vuelta para salir del despacho –Si cambias de opinión estaré _a tu alcance._

Generalmente las ideas de Deborah podían ser calificadas como _brillantes_. La mujer había tenido esa chispa que llamó la atención de ambos bandos y la obligó a participar en el equivocado. Pero Severus no estaba seguro de que esta idea en particular pudiera llegar a ser _buena_.

No. No era bueno.

No si él no quería hacerlo.

Había más desventajas al desaparecer de los ojos de Lord Voldemort o Dumbledore y colocarse a un lado de Harry Potter (aunque debiera ser el vencedor). 

Harry solo era un niño aunque rayara la adolescencia. Tenía pocos conocimientos para batallar en esa guerra y pocos aliados que se iban reduciendo lentamente gracias a un plan aun más elaborado que aquel que lo había seducido. Y Severus no tenía derecho a quitarle un aliado tan importante aunque lo que deseara fuera fundirse entre sus brazos para olvidarlo todo.

Sería muy sencillo admitir el amor que sentía por el chico, pero no pensaba hacerlo.

Por el bien de ambos no debía hacerlo.

Y Deborah debería entender también eso. Severus Snape no podía simplemente _desaparecer_ para darle un amante _adecuado_ a Harry Potter.

*          *            *

-¿Harry?

La voz preocupada de Hermione lo sacó de ese trance en el que, al parecer, había entrado. Un poco apenado se acomodó los lentes sin necesidad y la miró con una sonrisa intentando recordar de lo que estaban hablando antes de que perdiera el hilo. Sin embargo notar a Ron igual de preocupado le confirmó que eso no iba a ser tan sencillo.

-Desde que regresaste has estado muy distraído –señaló Ron con su falta de tacto. –Bueno, no nos has dicho lo que pasó, pero me imagino que fue horrible para que estuvieras así.

"Oh, no Ron, no fue tan horrible" pensó Harry con algo de ironía. "Pero lo es ahora".

-Preferiría no hablar de eso –dijo Harry y volvió a mirar el libro con el que completaba su trabajo de Historia Mágica hasta el momento en que se puso a cavilar. Desde luego que al ver que no había avanzado  más de dos líneas comprendió que había razón de más para hacer pensar que estaba absolutamente divagando en recuerdos.

-¿No podemos ayudarte? –preguntó Hermione.

-Ya pasó –respondió Harry –Volví a salvo y es lo que importa.

Vaya, que sencillo era pensarlo de esa manera. Todos habían acudido al llamado para traerlo de regreso al castillo y ahora estaba ahí. La intención de todos era traerlo sin ninguna herida y parcialmente estaba hecho.

... ¿En verdad no habría heridas?...

Harry cerró el libro y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

-¿No vas a terminar? –preguntó Ron quien había comenzado a considerar dejarle copiar un poco de lo que había estado escribiendo para el mismo trabajo.

-Recordé que aun tengo la nota de la detención en la oficina de Snape.

-¡Pero si fue el profesor Streng quien te dio esa detención! –Ron hizo una mueca de asco.

-Precisamente –señaló Harry.

-¿Piensas que el profesor Snape puede hacer válida la detención de otro? –preguntó Hermione –No me lo creo.

-Si es por fastidiar a Harry podría hacer válida cualquier cosa –dijo Ron con hastío.

-Exacto –Harry sonrió a su amigo por la ayuda –Volveré a terminar esto en cuanto aclare ese malentendido.

-Te dejaré copiar una parte de mi trabajo –prometió Ron recibiendo una mirada desaprobadora de su amiga.

Harry ofreció una última mirada a sus amigos y salió de la biblioteca corriendo hacia la oficina del profesor. Aun no había llegado cuando lo vio recargado contra una esquina con un libro entre las manos. 

-¡¿Lo he molestado en algo?! –preguntó con un poco de brusquedad.

Snape levantó la mirada del libro y enarcó una ceja.

-Creo que gritarle a un maestro entra dentro de las faltas que deben ameritar una disminución de puntos a su casa, señor, Potter –dijo con cinismo y cerró el libro –Sin embargo, lo dejaré pasar si vuelve por donde ha venido.

-¡Me esta evitando! –exclamó Harry molesto y se acercó con más decisión – Durante la clase de pociones no me dirigió la palabra, no me bajó ningún punto y  no ha dejado que me acerque _para nada_.

Bueno, con la descabellada idea de Deborah rondando en su mente y más de medio escritorio lleno de pergaminos que revisar no había querido darse mucha oportunidad de arriesgarse precisamente a toparse con Potter como ocurría en esos momentos. Y el problema era que en verdad habría querido hallarlo en un pasillo desierto, justo en ese, donde no pasarían alumnos hasta que finalizara la hora de la comida y podría hacer justo lo que no _debería_ hacer.

-Ahora que lo menciona debo hablar con usted –dijo Snape decidido a terminar con esa situación –Sígame.

Harry frunció el ceño al sentir un apretón en el corazón y caminó detrás del profesor.

Había algo muy extraño ahí y no parecía que fuera a gustarle.

_Continuará..._

**Notas: **Creo que este fue el capitulo que más trabajo me costó armar... Probablemente por el final.  Gracias a quienes han leído hasta este capitulo y a los que hicieron favor de agregar a esta humilde servidora a su lista. Besos Moryn.

Luna Lunera: Si, es muy probable que parezca demasiado sumiso... Es mi visión debido a la situación en sí... ¿Cuántos adolescentes de 16 se sienten seguros ante alguien que les gusta?... no muchos... a menos que tengan una personalidad como la de Draco (semejante solamente). Respecto a lo de Draco... bueno, en "Junto a tu recuerdo" quedan como rivales en tregua, sin embargo aquí se cambiará un poco el tinte, pero no necesariamente debe gustarle.

Choichi: Si, ellos dos son novios, espero no perder la cabeza por ello XD. Y no exactamente una detención, pero si van a hablar muy seriamente.

Sayuri12: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te agrada. Ahora que lo mencionas la pareja de Harry y Severus es extraña. A mí me costó mucho concebirla aunque el final ya estaba planeado y el personaje de Severus _interactuó_ por medio de un personaje mío. Jooo... ¿Qué te arrastro por el mal camino? ¿Eso que tiene de malo?  Besos.

Txiri: No te preocupes, este es el penúltimo capitulo. Gracias por dejar mensaje y por leer.

Haret: Tu si me comprendes!!!! Severus quiere al chico, pero no es lo único de lo que tiene que ocuparse. Claro que tenerlo a solas, en una casa vacía y débil hace vulnerable a cualquiera, más si esta con la persona que JAMAS admitió amar. Lo de la enfermería fue algo semejante, el hombre se esta recuperando, pero no del todo.... Gracias, gracias, por el mensaje. Besos.


	14. Locura y amor, razón y dolor

Moryn: Anda, no te desanimes... Viéndolo desde el punto de vista práctico es _bueno. _ Poco romántico, pero bueno.

Ayesha: Aquí tienes la decisión de Severus. Que bueno que te ha agradado, gracias.

Pichirri: Me halagas, en serio. A pesar de que mi intención es respetar un poco la personalidad de los personajes y meterme en sus cabezas al final siempre termino cambiando algo... Claro, un slash de esta naturaleza lo considero difícil... Y tener esta respuesta me anima.

**Capitulo final: Locura y amor; razón y dolor.**

Harry parpadeó sorprendido obligando a su cerebro a repetir las recientes palabras dichas por su profesor. Incapaz de entender las repitió de nuevo... y otra vez... Finalmente se obligó a cerrar la boca con la esperanza de no verse tan estúpido, pero la tensión le hizo apretar demasiado la mandíbula hasta que las palabras se atascaron en su garganta luchando por salir.

-Es lo conveniente para ambos –continuó Severus sin variar esa fría y (ahora) odiosa expresión que le hacía parecer tener absoluta tranquilidad y control sobre esa situación.

-¡Pero usted me salvó! –protestó Harry.

Claro que lo salvó. Su primo y él procuraron su bienestar a pesar de estar en eminente peligro y fue una suerte que el inútil de Black estuviera por ahí acompañado de Lupin para llevárselo antes de que las cosas empeoraran, pero eso habría hecho en cualquier otra circunstancia.

-Es mi deber procurar su bienestar, Potter.

-¿También es su deber procurar _mi placer_?

Severus apretó los labios, esa era una de las cosas que habría querido no recordar. No por que no le agradara... había pasado noches en vela recordando cada gesto, cada sonido... y el calor de esa piel. Pero también se había estado obligando a olvidarlo... o mínimo mostrar madurez ante ello.

-Aun no recuperaba mi alma –siseó.

-No crea que no entiendo lo que pasó, profesor. El propio Streng me lo explicó. Usted me estuvo amando a través de su cuerpo.

Severus se molestó por eso.

-Y eso infla su ego, ¿no, señor Potter?

-¡Sólo quiero sinceridad! ¡¡No me mienta!!

Era una petición razonable, pensó Severus. Una a la que no debía acceder o sus (recién puestas) barreras se derrumbarían como cristal.

-Esta teniendo todo lo que tendrá de mí, Potter. No habrá nada más por que no quiero que halla nada más... Después de todo uno de nosotros debe obedecer las normas.

Harry supo que estaba derrotado cuando escuchó esas palabras. Su profesor de pociones era muy estricto si de normas se trataba y lo había sabido desde que admitió ese enfermizo amor, pero le sembraron la esperanza de que sería merecedor de una excepción.

Ahora notaba que no, el _gran_ Harry Potter no era merecedor de una excepción por parte de Severus Snape y algo le apretó el corazón acumulándole lágrimas en los ojos.

¡No!

¡No lloraría!

Había imaginado ese momento una y otra vez antes del incidente con el profesor Streng, así que estaba preparado para ser rechazado. También una parte de su memoria le recordó que se lo habían advertido: el propio Streng en su lecho de muerte se lo había advertido. Y aun antes de desaparecer con su padrino y  con Remus del castillo, le pidió ser _fuerte_.

Sin duda Ernst sabía lo que pasaría, después de todo era quien tenía la valiosa alma en su cuerpo y lo había preparado para el golpe.

... Pero...

_... como dolía..._

-¿Puedo... al menos... oírlo una sola vez? –preguntó con voz baja.

Snape enarcó una ceja sin comprender.

-¿Puede decir que _me ama_ una sola vez? –aclaró Harry –Con su voz... de sus labios.

-Lo mejor sería dejarlo así, Harry.

Harry. De nuevo su nombre de pila en labios del hombre. De nuevo con ese timbre casi imposible de asociar con Snape... pero ahora con más dolor.

-¡¡Maldito egoísta!! –gritó el chico levantando la cara cubierta de llanto y giró con violencia para salir del lugar.

Severus suspiró. Con suavidad caminó hasta la ventana y se asomó un poco.

Había dolido, cierto, pero ahora las cosas estaban _como debía ser_.

El hombre posó sus ojos negros en la solitaria figura que se veía en el exterior y frunció el ceño al ser consciente de la única lágrima que resbaló por la mejilla de la hermosa criatura.

Deborah lloró por él... Derramó todo el llanto que Severus no se permitió derramar y sollozó una canción de amor para compensar la palabra que negó a pesar de que deseaba pronunciarla.

*          *            *

La blancura sorprendió el colegio esa mañana. La nieve hermosa cubrió todo a su disposición sin apiadarse de la poca vegetación que ahora tenía que morir lentamente bajo ella. 

La nieve era como él: su amor.

Harry suspiró apretando la túnica contra su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que escondía la nariz en la bufanda bicolor, pero no pudo acumular calor suficiente para ganarle a la repentina brisa que se metió entre sus cabellos despeinándolos más y enfriándole las mejillas.

Estaba derrotado, ¿verdad?

Él había sido hierba tierna cuyo único error fue nacer fuera de temporal y ahora tenía que morir bajo la nieve.

No existía forma de revertir el efecto, pero estaba seguro de que no era una situación que deseara evitar. A pesar de todo estaba contento por haber desnudado  lo que sentía ya que, por un momento, le pareció ver la misma vulnerabilidad en los profundos ojos negros de Snape. Y estuvo seguro de que el amor era mutuo; por más palabras que existieran en el diccionario para negar ese amor, aun quedaría esa mirada brillante que se humedeció de manera sutil y casi imperceptible por la mentira que emanó de esos labios cálidos.

Y muy a pesar del dolor que sentía enraizado en su corazón, podía afirmar que era lo bueno entre todo lo malo.

Aunque el recuerdo quemara sin piedad. Sobre la miseria en la que se estaba hundiendo aun quedaba algo bueno y no pensaba olvidarlo. Por que si lo olvidaba 

caería en la desesperación.

-¡Oye, Harry! ¿Me prestas tu escoba?

El muchacho de cabello azabache levantó la mirada para ver a su amigo Ron y forzó una sonrisa con un poc0o de envidia dado que él no tenía no decepción amorosa por la que debiera preocuparse.

-¿Puedo volar también? –preguntó Harry levantándose.

-¡Claro!

*          *            *

-Es absurdo –protestó la mujer sin dejar de caminar en círculos por el despacho –No aceptaste mi ayuda para reducir tu edad, pero si la quieres para borrar esta emoción. La verdad es que eso es de cobardes, Severus.

Deborah había estado diciendo cosas por el estilo desde que Severus le hizo saber la razón por la que le llamó. Cuando atravesó la puerta parecía estar muy satisfecha, probablemente pensaba que había aceptado su propuesta, pero desde que le dijo exactamente lo que quería se puso a pasear como solía hacerlo antes de comenzar a gritar histéricamente. Ojalá no lo hiciera. Hasta ahora Severus solo había conocido a una persona capaz de controlarla... y no quería que Black pisara su despacho en esos momentos.

-Sólo quiero ser razonable.

-La _razón_ no es la mejor aliada de aquello que vulgarmente llamamos _amor_, amigo mío... Si yo realizo este hechizo no podrás amar de nuevo a esa persona aunque lo desees.

-Simplemente perfecto.

Deborah hizo un ademán negativo ante esa necedad.

-Requiere de una poción y yo no sé hacerla.

-La haré yo mismo –resolvió Severus.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Vas a lastimarlo!!

-He admitido mi amor por él, Deborah... y él corresponde. Eso implica que abrace esperanzas y existe el riesgo de abandonarlo todo sin medir las consecuencias. Necesito salvarle la vida sin amor o no soportaré estar presente cuando planeen su muerte.

Muy razonable.

Deborah suspiró y cruzó los brazos humedeciéndose los labios.

-Pero él lo verá... Es parte del hechizo.

-Mejor... Así no tendré que hacerle saber la desaparición de esa emoción.

-Eres cruel, Severus... Agradezco no haberme enamorado de ti.

-Y preferiste enamorarte de un completo idiota –comentó él con una risa despectiva.

-Por lo menos no lo insultes frente a mí –suspiró ella.

-Ahora mismo estas a un lado mío.

Deborah lanzó un gruñido.

*          *            *

Sus pies desnudos se hundieron entre la nieve a medida que avanzaba hasta la orilla del lago.

Un grupo de luciérnagas lo habían llevado hasta ahí. Bellas y temblorosas como estrellas... Cada una de ellas emitiendo esa luz tenue que iluminó su paso desde la habitación hasta la salida del castillo en que millares de luces se unieron en el exterior como si danzaran alegremente.

Tan hermoso. Tan irreal.

-Un sueño –decidió Harry al levantar la mano hasta un grupo de insectos que se diseminó para no ser tocado.

Sus pies no sentían el frío.

El aire no se colaba bajo su pijama.

El ambiente no estaba bien definido.

Pero a lo lejos podía ver la orilla del lago. Más iluminada que nunca con los ágiles insectos que se movían insistentes en la orilla del agua y aun sobre la superficie.

Allá, a lo lejos, estaba él.

El corazón se le estrelló contra el pecho y corrió hasta el sitio aun con las luces a su alrededor. Cuando llegó fue consciente del caldero que había sido colocado de manera provisional y del liquido transparente que burbujeaba en su interior. Un poco más lejos estaba una figura encapuchada totalmente de negro con una copa humeante entre las manos.

Harry se acercó hasta su profesor y se abrazó en su espalda apretando la mejilla contra la túnica.

"Te amo" 

Harry parpadeó y se separó un poco.

-¿Profesor?

"Te amo, Harry. Mi amor por ti es tanto que haría cualquier cosa... Incluso renunciar a él".

Las luciérnagas se unieron alrededor del ser encapuchado haciendo un símbolo mágico y palabras suaves comenzaron a emanar.

Un conjuro.

-¿Profesor? –Harry miró todo eso con temor. Con la clara sospecha de que algo terrible pasaría aunque no lo amenazaba del todo.

Palabras en otro idioma flotaron en el aire... las luces penetraron en el agua y el silencio del bosque pareció acentuarse de manera horrible. La noche se hizo más oscura y Harry sintió escalofríos por primera vez al momento que notó _algo_ salir del agua rodeando al profesor Snape penetrándole la piel... luchando por ¿extraer algo?

Harry gritó.

Lo hizo varias veces, pero no fue capaz de escuchar su voz y tampoco pudo tocar al hombre. 

No pudo evitarlo...

_... y lloró..._

Lloró al ver que su único consuelo acababa de morir frente a sus ojos.

...

Harry abrió los ojos de manera brusca y estiró la mano hacia la mesa de noche para tomar sus lentes y acomodárselos en la cara. Sin hacer caso al desconcertado de Ron que había despertado también tomó la capa de invisibilidad y salió de los dormitorios atravesando el retrato de la dama gorda para adentrarse en el pasillo que lo llevaría a la sala común de Slytherin.

Pero se detuvo cuando comprendió que estaba actuando precipitadamente. 

Solo había tenido un sueño.

Solo había sido un sueño.

¿Verdad?

Giró para volver por el camino que había recorrido, pero un ruido lo alertó, se ocultó entre las sombras a pesar de estar protegido por la capa y miró a las personas que caminaban hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Al frente caminaba su tía con la capucha fuera de lugar  y más delgada de lo que Harry recordaba haberla visto. Detrás de ella caminaba Severus Snape con una expresión de fastidio y se adelantó hasta estar a un lado de ella.

Hablaron en voz muy baja, pero no fue lo que llamó la atención de Harry. Se concentró en la mirada del profesor y se encontró con un horrible vacío que le apretó el corazón de manera dolorosa.

Lo hizo.

De alguna manera había arrancado aquello que lo hacía vulnerable.

¿Y todo por qué?

Un montó de normas que no se preocupaban por ese sentimiento que tanto trabajo le había costado aceptar. Un millar de gente que sólo esperaban _héroes irreales_ para cubrir sus propias carencias... 

... todo por...

_... nada..._

De paso Severus había dejado todo atrás... Había dejado a Harry Potter atrás... Prefirió matarlo en vida a arriesgarse a verlo _realmente_ muerto.

El chico esperó a que los adultos se retiraran y se escurrió de regreso a su dormitorio.

No podía con eso.

*          *            *

-¿No dormiste bien? –preguntó Hermione en cuanto pudo verlo esa mañana, en el comedor.

-Tuve un mal sueño –respondió Harry con la mejor de sus sonrisas viendo que su amiga ponía ese gesto preocupado –Además me hizo daño algo que comí –agregó rápidamente esperando que se creyese la mentira.

-Deberías comer más despacio –aconsejó ella y Harry agradeció haber cenado en su compañía tras convencerse de que necesitaba un poco de alimento... Claro, estaba muy molesto tras hablar con Snape.

-¡Oye, Harry! –llegó Ron acomodándose a un lado -¿a dónde fuiste anoche? Me quedé muy preocupado.

Tan preocupado que se durmió casi al instante, pensó Harry con algo de amargura al recordar que al regresar lo había encontrado revuelto entre las mantas, seguro no pudo liberarse y prefirió derrumbarse en el sueño.

-Algo que comí me hizo daño –dijo con tranquilidad viendo que su amigo parecía comprensivo respecto a eso y suspiró.

Bien, de ahora en adelante no daría motivos para preocupar a sus amigos innecesariamente.

La verdad es que Harry odiaba cuando las cosas no salían como quería. Estaba conciente de las trabas que enfrentaría, por eso no se atrevió a dar el primer paso, pero algo llegó y le acercó al amor de su vida de una manera tan absolutamente misteriosa que deseó que continuara.

Deseó seguir amando a esa persona aun con los prejuicios de la edad... Status social, económico y sexual.

Sin embargo ahora comprendía que ni el propio Harry Potter podía saltar una regla tan básica.

Ni el propio Niño que vivió podía amar a alguien mayor que él aunque hubiera salvado a la comunidad Mágica y no Mágica de Lord Voldemort una vez.

Y era simplemente por que nadie esperaba eso de él.

Pero Harry se creyó capaz de saltar esa barrera.

Se sintió capaz de soportar las críticas y las barreras... De luchar por aquello que amaba y de hacerle feliz.

Sin embargo...

... hubo una barrera que no pudo saltar...

Un impedimento que no podría vencer aun si era poseedor de maravillosos poderes.

Harry suspiró haciendo a un lado la ensalada en su plato. Había bastante movimiento en el comedor, pero él no tenía muchos ánimos de atender nada que no fuera ese análisis doloroso del que no podía desprenderse.

A veces pensó que la carga sería menos si la compartía con sus amigos, pero la situación parecía tan absurda (aun ahora) que no tuvo el valor para hacerlo y la verdad comenzaba a caer victima de la desgracia de estar _verdaderamente_ solo en eso.

Quería hablar con sus amigos... Contarles todo eso que le había dolido... Consolarse un poco... Pero... no se sentía listo para enfrentar las preguntas que ni él mismo podía responder.

Así que se había dejado hundir en el silencio.

-¿Harry?

El muchacho parpadeó levantando la mirada hacia Ron y notó una mirada preocupada que no sabía cómo eludir.

-Lo siento, ¿qué me decías? –preguntó con toda la naturalidad que le fue posible reunir.

-Te preguntaba si estas enterado del cambio de horario del partido.

Naturalmente no, pero Harry no pudo contestar debido a que alguien se le adelantó.

-Esta claro que Potter no tiene cabeza para atender muchas cosas –dijo una voz despectiva.

-¿No tenías una cita con el Calamar Gigante, Malfoy? –preguntó Ron fastidiado.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que no haré caso a ese insignificante comentario, Weasley... Y ya que Potter no ha entrenado para el partido de pasado mañana vine a aconsejarles que se encomienden a alguna deidad milagrosa... Lo van a necesitar.

-¡¡Vamos a ganar!!

Harry agradeció la confianza de su amigo... y hasta cierto sentido también la intervención.

-Lo veremos en el partido –dijo con más seguridad haciendo que las pupilas grises se posaran sobre las suyas.

Había algo extraño en la mirada de Malfoy. Algo que Harry no comprendió.

-Lo veremos –replicó el rubio con superioridad delineando una burlona sonrisa y se giró para salir del gran comedor acompañado de sus guaruras –Probablemente, entonces, puedas procurar estar más atento Potter... No es divertido ofenderte si estás pensando en _otras cosas_.

Harry frunció el ceño y vio desaparecer al rubio por la puerta principal.

-¡¡Ganaremos!! –insistió Ron con un puño apretado.

-Seguro –secundó Harry levantándose –Me hace falta terminar mi trabajo de ayer... Quizá no llegue a la primer clase.

-Podría pasarte algunas notas del mío –dijo Ron animado con la idea de darle una paliza a Slytherin en el próximo partido.

-¡¡Ron!! –exclamó Hermione.

-Ahora que lo mencionas me ayudaría un poco –dijo Harry arriesgándose a ser regañado por su amiga.

-No lo permitiré –dijo la chica y buscó entre sus cosas para sacar un pergamino –Seguramente el trabajo de Ron no tiene datos suficientes... usa el mío.

-¡¡A mí no me quisiste dejar copiar un poco!! –protestó Ron.

-Tu no tuviste que aclarar una detención –dijo ella con mucha lógica y miró a Harry –Le diremos al profesor que no pudiste asistir, te vemos en la siguiente clase.

Bien. Era justo lo que  necesitaba. Un poco de comprensión y ayuda.

Harry estuvo trabajando en la biblioteca desierta durante media hora y encontró altamente recomendable entretenerse en el estudio y los deberes para olvidarse un poco de lo que le estaba lastimando.

Sin embargo cuando terminó se encontró con la _dificultad_ aun más fuerte que antes y terminó refugiado en una de las aulas desocupadas intentando controlarse.

_Dolía._

Dolía más que la peor de las heridas que había tenido la desgracia de experimentar y lo peor es que esta no sanaría gracias a la milagrosa intervención de Madame Pomfrey.

Dolía tanto que sólo el sabor salado de sus lágrimas parecía ser capaz de aliviar un poco la carga con la que estaba continuando su vida y comenzó a hipar al sentir esa presión en la garganta haciéndose nudo hasta lastimarle el cuello.

En verdad era doloroso.

Harry se abrazó a sí mismo acumulando ridículos deseos suicidas hasta que sintió un abrazo _extra_.

Desconcertado y avergonzado con la idea de que pudiera tratarse de Hermione o de Ron levantó la cabeza, sólo para ser apretado  y sus ojos verdes se toparon con una espléndida mata de cabellos plateados y suaves que le hicieron tensarse al mismo tiempo que se le resbalaban los lentes.

No. Ese no era el cuerpo de Hermione... Si poseía su calidez, pero se sentía más duro... más delgado y ridículamente fuerte.

Tampoco era Ron. La ternura casi imposible que esos brazos eran capaces de transmitir no eran propias de su amigo y el aroma... El _delicioso_ aroma le llenó los pulmones desbaratando el nudo y aliviando el dolor.

-¿Malfoy? –hipó Harry.

Todo eso era tan desconcertante que se creyó dentro de un sueño otra vez. Sin embargo el calor era real... La sensación de alivio _era real_...

... el consuelo...

...

_... En verdad aquello estaba ocurriendo..._

-¿Por qué?

-No eres una criatura que deba vivir en la soledad a pesar de que piensas que estás acostumbrado a vivir solo –murmuró Draco con un tono de voz que Harry jamás había escuchado –Pero tampoco eres alguien a quien se le facilite pedir consuelo... Y si no quieres contar con tus amigos... al menos... puedes hacerlo conmigo... Puedes desahogarte en mis brazos...

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-No te acostumbres, Potter. No pienso ser tu paño de lágrimas por tiempo indefinido... Es sólo que me pareció que esta era una excepción.

Harry bufó.

-Déjame adivinar... "No se lo deseas ni a tu peor enemigo aun si es el _Magnifico Harry Potter_", ¿no?.

-Más o menos –Draco rió y enmarcó su cara entre las manos –Pero dada tu increíble necedad por no necesitar de _nadie_ me hizo comprender que me _necesitabas_.

-¡Yo no te necesito! –protestó Harry sin separarse de él.

-Entonces no te acostumbres... No estaré ahí cada que esto pase.

Draco volvió a apretar a su rival sintiendo un nuevo ataque de sollozos por su parte y suspiró mirando hacia la puerta que había abierto escuchando _algo extraño_.

Justo cuando pensó que todo acabaría lo sintió temblar para volver a hipar y le besó el cabello con suavidad.

En definitiva no asistirían a la siguiente clase...

Fin 

Sábado 25 de octubre del 2003.

**Notas de la autora:** Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron este fanfic... Probablemente a la mayoría no le guste el final y es comprensible... tanto problema para que terminara en un problema más. Sin embargo intenté ser realista (y pesimista, lo admito) en este sentido. Como mencione el final ya estaba planteado... y no pensaba cambiarlo... Eso si, la situación de Draco fue un extra que no tenía preparado. Espero que les halla gustado. 


	15. Respuesta a los reviews

Una última atención a todos ustedes debido a que lo merecen.

La Trampa, tiene secuela, pero tras mucho analizarlo, me vi en la necesidad de hacerle un intermedio... de otra manera me vería en dificultades con lo que planeo hacer.

Su nombre: "interludio".  storyid=1584370

Ahora, una respuesta a todos los que hicieron favor de mandar mensaje.

Mi querida **Sakura Corazón**: Antes que nada quiero agradecer el mensaje que te has molestado en enviar, es un halago para mí. Creo que no pensé _llegar_ de esa manera a los pensamientos de alguien y, disculpa si suena un poco ególatra, me siento absolutamente entusiasmada... Satisfecha aun no, ya que creo que hubo altibajos en este fic... desde luego fui quien más los notó ya que tuve que adentrarme en todos los personajes (míos y ajenos) para crear algo que no saliera (tanto) de la _realidad_. 

Por supuesto que la decisión de Severus fue difícil... y como tu dices, lo hace debido a las circunstancias y a las prioridades que se viven... Después de todo se esperan muchos sacrificios en esa guerra (que se plantea en los Libros).. así que el amor, es solo uno de tantos.

El contra hechizo existe, pero no creo que satisfaga a la mayoría... Y respecto a los demás personajes... Cada uno tendrá un desarrollo satisfactorio, no te preocupes.

Temo que la canción no la conozco, sin embargo no dudo que debió ser adecuada, como dices. Y continuación si la habrá... quizá muy fuera de tema, pero la habrá.

Y muchas gracias por todo.

**Val Potter:** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!!!... si, menos mal que llegó Draco, que si no me perseguirías por el resto de mi vida. Besos y gracias por tu tiempo. Charlar contigo es agradable.

**Renialt Shirou**: Ya no llores, no sufrirá por siempre. Gracias por leerlo, besos.

**May Potter:** Si, es un final abierto, a mi parecer entiendes muy bien. Como ya lo dije el final estaba planeado... así que por más roces, acercamientos y palabras acarameladas que dijeran... ellos no acabarían juntos... Incluso la acción del hechizo que Deborah realiza es _extra_, así que los dos terminarían sufriendo esa situación, por lo tanto agregue un _refuerzo _ a la decisión de Snape. Y por Streng... bueno, por más cruel que se oiga, también tenía planeado que muriera... de hecho esta muerto desde que aparece en la historia, solo que nadie lo sabe. Y no sé si lo que escriba sea semejante, eso les toca decidirlo a ustedes.

**Usagi-hk**: Bueno, yo no diría que Severus fue cobarde... Decidir renunciar a lo que más amaba debió costar en verdad aunque muchos no lo entendieron así (entre ellos su mejor amiga). Y por Harry no te preocupes pronto aliviaré su corazoncito... quiero decir, por medio de otra historia XD. Yo también suelo preferir leer fanfics a los deberes... la verdad es que uno no tiene la culpa que los libros escolares no sean tan interesantes.

**Reina Ayesha:** Si, el primer objetivo era ser original... Cruel, pero original. Como ves Draco tiene su razón de ser, en lo personal creo que será todo un reto dados los antecedentes amorosos de Harry. 

**Sailor Earth: **Sé que muchos hubiesen preferido que quedaran juntos... creo que por un momento me pasó por la cabeza, pero en fin, mi deber escolar ganó. Que bueno que te gustó el final a pesar del liquido que perdieron tus ojitos. Y por lo de Draco... ju ju ju... espero que lo leas cuando este el primer capitulo.

**Alym:** Si, el final me dio muchos problemas y debo admitir que estuve tentada varias veces a cambiarlo, pero después lo pensé "Me costó mucho trabajo acostumbrarme a la idea"... y pues... este es el resultado. Si habrá secuela, gracias por leer.

**Moryn**: Si, comprendo... y la verdad lo esperaba... Oye, no leas el interludio que te va a dar el ataque. XD

**Arel M:** Bueno, quizá ambas "leamos entre líneas". Como ya lo dije una vez, la situación Harry Draco es algo que planeo desarrollar a partir de "La Trampa", sólo me estaba abriendo camino. Respecto a este fic, me alegra que te halla gustado. Triste, si, pero necesario.


End file.
